From the Beginning
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Princess Emma and Killian grow up as best friends, this is a story about moments in their lives from childhood to young adulthood. AU and eventual LD.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Twin cries could be heard in the castle that day, though they were not twins at all. One wail came from the Queen's chambers, while the other floated from a lower chamber altogether, amongst the servant's quarters. Yes, the queen and her own nursemaid, (and best friend) had birthed their children on the same day. The friends were cut from two different cloths, their children born of such different circumstance.

 _Snow and Rosalind had met when they were around 11 years old. Snow had gone out for a ride in the forest one day, she wanted to practice her archery while riding horseback, not something her lessons had covered so far. When she felt she was a safe enough distance away from civilization, she dismounted her horse and set about making several targets out of fallen branches. She was about to get back on her horse to make her first pass through when she heard a noise. A soft crying if she wasn't mistaken. She waited in silence to track the sound. Following in it's direction she came upon a girl no older than herself. She'd asked her what her name was and why she was crying. It turned out Rosalind had no father, and her mother had just passed. Ever the benevolent one, Snow took Rosalind back to the castle with her. She spoke to her father, begging him to let this orphaned girl come work for them, in the stables, the kitchen, the dungeons, anything. He agreed, on the condition that Rosalind would now be Snow's nursemaid, Snow would be responsible for their new employee. If there was any thievery, or delinquency she would have to relieve the girl herself. Snow agreed to the terms without question. She prided herself on being an excellent judge of character, and this time was no exception._

 _Though Rosalind technically served the crown, and Snow, the girls became fast friends, the line between royalty and commoner never having been established so far as Snow was concerned. They had much in common, spitfire personalities, kind hearts, a passion for adventure, and both had lost their mothers far too young. The girls grew up together, experienced everything together, the introduction of a new Queen and stepmother, the loss of Snow's father, which had a profound Rosalind, as he had saved her life as much as Snow had, the abandonment by the stepmother who couldn't get away from the arranged marriage and responsibility fast enough, once Snow's father had passed._

 _Thus, Snow found herself the youngest queen Misthaven had ever seen, only in age, 17, as she was wise beyond her years. She surrounded herself with a strong council, and the bravest of knights. Eventually she married, and Sir David Charming became her King. While Queen Snow was happily married to her true love, Rosalind was a free spirit when it came to love, she didn't want to tie herself down, nor did she care to answer to anyone._

Snow found herself headed toward familial bliss, while Rosalind Jones found herself entering parenthood out of wedlock. The two young women were starting new chapters in their lives, and like all else over the last 11 years, they would experience it together. They were determined to have their children grow up with the same opportunity of friendship they had fallen into, with the added benefit of having their mothers there to facilitate the bond.

Sometimes best laid plans do not always follow the exact path we want them to.

Chapter 1 -

6 years old

David and Snow were sitting outside with their little princess, along with Rosalind and Killian, who were sitting under the shade provided by the willow tree. It wasn't unusual to find the five of them together, much like a family. In fact, just like a family. Since the births of their children, Snow and Rosalind had become even closer. They'd grown up together of course, and become the best of friends, but since having the common bond of parenting, they'd become more like sisters. They shared every trial and tribulation their little ones put them through. They solicited advice from one another when they came to a bump in the road. Despite their different beginnings, their bond had become symbiotic. They had passed their closeness on to the children as well. Emma and Killian saw the friendship their mother's had and very much learned from it, becoming thick as thieves.

"She's turning six not sixteen, she doesn't need a ball," Charming stated, a little exasperation coming through in his tone. "Let's save something for when she's older, we will never be able to top ourselves if we start now."

"I am quite certain a little ball won't rot her, dear," she answered back, optimistic as always.

"Why can't we just get her something small, like a pony?" he questioned.

Snow just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "I'd like to do something for both her and Killian," she spoke in a hushed tone.

"I suppose this would be a fond memory for Killian to keep," He agreed to the idea immediately then, knowing this was something that would help his wife cope with the impending loss of her friend.

Snow looked across the garden to her friend sitting with her boy, lamenting the fact that this tight knit group they'd become wasn't going to last forever, or even for much longer. The doctors were unsure of Rosalind's condition, but they were sure that she was dying.

Just across the garden Killian sat by his mother's side under the willow tree, "I'm going to marry her one day," he stated as though it were already written in stone. He was looking right at the princess who was sitting with her mother next to the single middlemist bush of the garden.

"You can achieve anything you want if you work hard enough," Rosalind spoke affectionately to her loving boy.

"What's 'chieve mean?" he questioned with his inquisitive little voice.

"It means that if you work hard enough you can make anything happen," she explained.

" 'Kay mama. I'm going to 'chieve marrying Princess Emmaswan."

Her loving lad had called the princess "Emmaswan" since she could remember, though she couldn't remember why, a side effect of the remedies she was taking to help keep her comfortable through her illness.

"Why do you call her Emmaswan, could you tell me the story again?"

"I've already told you mama," he said as though she were the child.

"Aye, but I just love the story , be a good lad and tell me again," she improvised.

"Well," he started in enthusiastically, "me and Emmaswan, well she was only Emma back then, we were down by the pond one day, and we found this little baby bird, he was an ugly little thing. He had no mama, so she said she would be his mama. We would go every day and she made sure to clean him, and bring him bread crusts from Cook. We were so surprised when that ugly little thing started to really grow, because he growed up to be a swan! Since she was like his mama, I like to call her Emmaswan," he finished, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ah yes, that's right, such a lovely story, and you tell it so well," she cooed, pulling him into a hug. A single tear slid down her cheek, as she tried to push away all thoughts of not being able to hold her precious boy for much longer.

It had begun to weigh more heavily on Rosalind's mind that Snow was her savior in this world. Not only had Snow rescued her as a child, fought for her, and given her a place to call home, but now she was going to save her again by raising her son in her approaching absence. Rosalind looked across the garden to her best friend, who was already looking at her. She offered her a sad smile.

Back across the lawn a very pouty Emma was whining to her mother, "Why do I have to share everything with him? Even my birthday!"

"Emma! He's your best friend, and friends share," Snow didn't like this selfish phase that her daughter seemed to be going through, she attributed it to the age. "One day you won't mind sharing, like your father and I do."

"Ugh! I'm never getting married, just like Aunty Rosalind," she groused as though it were the most deplorable thought imaginable.

Snow just chuckled at her daughter's declaration. She picked a Middlemist flower, and stuck it behind Emma's ear, securing it with one of her own clips. "One day you'll meet someone special and change your mind," she said knowingly.

Emma just shook her head, "Can I please go play now, I want to go to the pond to see if our swan is there."

Snow nodded her approval, smiling that her daughter mustn't really mind sharing since she had called it "our" swan. Soon enough she would be sharing much more with Killian than anyone had ever thought.

Emma jumped up running to the other side of the garden, grabbing her friend's hand, "Come on Killy, let's go see if Henry is at the pond!"

Snow walked over to Rosalind after the children ran off to the pond, David following at a distance to keep an eye on them.

Rosalind looked to her friend, "I don't know what to do, or what to tell him. If I tell him I'm dying, it will overshadow every moment I have left with him," she struggled through the strangle hold her emotions had on her , making it hard to breathe, "if I don't tell him, will he forgive me when the time comes?"

Snow's eyes welled up at her friend's dilemma. Putting her hand on her friends, Snow gently told her, "I can't tell you what to do, and I won't even pretend to have the right answer, but know that I will support you in however you choose to handle this."

Snow and Rosalind decided to make the most of the time she had left. They threw a ball for the children's birthday, and David even brought ponies for the children to ride. In fact, both Killian and Emma received a pony as a gift. Emma named her pony Buttercup, and Killian named his Westley.

"Please don't go," he cried, laying in her arms.

Rosalind's condition had declined quickly in the two months since their birthday. It had been three days and she hadn't been able to leave the bed. She cursed not being able to see him through to the end of the year, _just one more Christmas,_ but truth be told, no amount of time would've been enough.

She inhaled deeply in an attempt to keep her voice steady, "I don't want to go, it's just my time." It was one of the hardest things she'd ever attempted, to try and keep it together for him.

"You told me I could have anything I wanted if I tried hard enough right?'

She nodded in response unable to trust her voice.

"I want you to live," he begged.

"It doesn't work like that my love-"

"You lied to me!" he interrupted, then he ran from the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut, she lost all sense of preservation. She broke down into ugly sobs. Snow entered a moment later, she sat at the edge of the bed, and gathered her friend into a fierce hug.

"Please take care of him," Rosalind implored her friend, "help him to understand."

"Always," Snow whispered to her dying friend.

Emma found him down at their pond. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. Although he tried mightily, he began to cry again.

"It's not fair, I've never had a dad, and now my mama is leaving me too."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"I can share mine," she tried.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" he whispered as another fat tear rolled down his cheek.

"No!" she exclaimed with certainty in her voice. Although she knew she couldn't let him believe that he had anything to do with his mother dying, she didn't know what else to say. "No, it's not your fault. Now please come back, please come be with us and your mama. Please Killy? Come back inside."

He slowly rose to his feet to follow her back into the castle.

Emma stopped when they reached Rosalind's room, and gave her friend a nod, signaling she would be right there if he needed her. Killian slipped into his mother's room to find her hugging Snow, tears running down both their faces.

Snow stood up and helped her friend into a comfortable position, then waved him over, gently patting the space she'd just been sitting in. "I'm going to check in on Emma, call me if you need anything," she said, taking her leave to give them a private moment

"I'm sorry, mama," he cried, "I'm sorry I made you sad," he slowly walked to her bed, and sat down where Snow had just been.

Rosalind wiped her tears away, "It's okay lovey, there is nothing to be sorry for, and I'm happy now that you're here," she smiled at her boy, even as her tears gathered again. She grabbed both his hands, "Killian, I need you to know that I'll miss you more than anything, and I'm sorry I can't stay here with you. I'll be watching over you, and even though you won't see me, remember that I'll always be here," she said laying her hand over his heart. Then she brought his hand to her heart, "And you will be here...I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, mama, I wish you could stay," he pleaded, his wide blue eyes looking up into hers, "or that I could go with you."

"Nonsense," she hugged him tightly,"you've much to do in this life still. And remember you can achieve anything if you work hard enough," she whispered. Sitting back she winked conspiratorially at him, remembering their conversation about the princess. He gave her one of his shy grins in return.

She yawned, causing Killian to yawn, "It's getting late my love, perhaps it is time for us to rest?"

He immediately curled up next to her on the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. "Sing me a song?" he asked.

She hugged him into her chest and held him, taking a deep breath she kept her tears at bay, and softly she began to sing to him, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

As she sang to him, he tried to commit everything to memory, her smile, her voice, her smell, her embrace. He let his tears fall silently down his face, listening as his mother sang to him.

She treasured this last moment with her son, "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, mama" he murmured, snuggling further into her, and eventually falling asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 years old

Over the years since Rosalind had passed, Killian and Emma had become even closer. They went to riding, archery, and etiquette lessons, and were tutored together as well. They also enjoyed spending their free time together. The best part was that no one had to make them be friends, they'd chosen it on their own, naturally coming together like the ocean and the shore.

One evening while Emma, Killian, and her parents sat at the dining table, David dropped the news that they'd be traveling to Neverland for a diplomatic visit. She'd hated that place since she was five, which was the last time they'd visited, and she'd vowed never to go back. She didn't like the balmy weather, the children that seemed to wander everywhere, the stupid prince, or his creepy father. Not to mention it was in the farthest corner of the Enchanted Forest, making for a very long trip.

"But why do _we_ have to go to Neverland?" Emma inquired, pointing to herself and Killian.

"I supposed you don't have to go," her father acknowledged, "although we will be gone a long time, baby girl. Are you sure you'll be okay here? It'll just be you and Killian."

"And cook, and my nurse, and the tutors, and everyone else who lives here," Emma added.

"Well then, it looks like you've got it all figured out," David replied, bringing his daughter into a hug, "give it till tomorrow, to give us your final decision."

Being the stubborn child she was, she chose to stay behind. However, after three weeks of missing her parents dearly, her nursemaid was becoming an increasingly poor substitute. And of course the storm of the decade had also decided to rage over the last four days. She and Killian couldn't go outside to play, nor could they visit Henry at the pond, or sit in the gardens for lessons.

She'd never tell anyone, but she was regretting her decision a little as she laid awake one night listening to the somewhat soothing sound of the steady rain. _BOOM!_ A rumble of thunder cut through the quiet of night. Emma's whole body jumped, then she began to count in wait for the lightning to strike… 1-2-, there it was. It was a trick she had learned from her teacher, about how far away a storm was. She hated thunderstorms almost as much as she hated Neverland. _BOOM! Crackle_ … before she stopped to think, she was up and out of bed.

"Mama!" she yelled as her little feet carried her down the long hall. She stopped outside their bedroom door, which was wide open. Realization set in immediately and she began to cry, they weren't here.

Killian woke to hear her crying down the hall, "Emma," he called out, as he got out of bed to find her.

"Killy," she ran toward his voice, nearly bowling him down when she ran straight into him.

"What in the world is going on?" he inquired groggily. He noticed she was shaking. "Are you cold?"

She only shook her head.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" he asked, disbelieving that this fierce lass could fear anything.

He held out his hand, not waiting for her to answer, "Come on, you can sleep in with me tonight."

She rolled her teary eyes, grabbing his hand and let him lead her back to his room. She climbed into his bed without hesitation.

"Why _are_ you crying?" he prodded.

"I miss my parents," she supplied, not wanting to admit her further weakness of being afraid of a thunderstorm.

"I know the feeling," he spoke quietly, "but they'll be back soon.

She scrunched her eyes shut at her thoughtlessness, "I'm sorry, Killy." She didn't know what else to say, so she gave him a tight hug.

Just then another clap of thunder sounded and she threw the blankets over her head.

Killian watched as she disappeared under the blankets, it dawned on him then that although she did miss her parents, she was also scared of the thunder, as he'd previously suspected.

"This is the most sissy thing I've ever seen you do," he chuckled, trying to distract her.

"Shut up," she shot back.

This made him laugh harder, "Is that all you've got?" he sassed.

Another crack of thunder, and Emma jumped again.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll protect you," he baited.

Her sharp intake of breath let him know he'd hooked her.

"You shut your mouth right now, Killian Jones, I can take care of myself!" she hollered.

"Prove it…" he let his challenge hang in the air.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine," she rolled away from him determined to win this challenge.

Another roll of thunder came, and she had to consciously keep herself from jumping in response. After a few more times she didn't have to concentrate so hard, and she began to get sleepy, _I win_ was the last thought she had before drifting off.

When Killian woke the next morning she was gone, no sign she'd ever been there.

He made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Since the King and Queen were away they hadn't been having meals in the formal dining hall. Both kids content to grab something quick from Cook, and find the next adventure to be had.

Emma was already there when he entered. She had a smug look on her face, "I won," was all she said.

He held his hands up, "Yes, you win, you can take care of yourself," he conceded.

"Good… now it's stopped raining, what should we do today," she asked, "do you want to go fishing? Or hiking? Or riding?"

"We have archery and sword lessons today," he responded with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, another chance to win," she said with a giggle. He just rolled his eyes at her antics.

With both children learning from the best instructors royalty could hire, they were both very skilled for their age in the art of swordplay and archery. Neither one of them ever dominated over the other, they both had their wins, and some days would end in a draw. On certain occasions though, Killian would let her win. More specifically, if she was upset about something, he knew it would make her smile to beat him. Even though it was a blow to his ego, her happiness was more important to him.

The King and Queen returned two weeks later, and though Emma was ecstatic to have them home, they brought back more than they left with. Even though she had avoided Neverland, she wasn't going to get to avoid Prince Neal. He'd decided he wanted to visit Misthaven, and her parents, ever the accommodating Royal Family, had agreed to let the Prince accompany them back, and stay for a few weeks.

Not more than a week into his visit, he already had Emma in a state. There were many things she could tolerate, even at her age, many things that she could turn her cheek to, and take the high road. But, there were some things she couldn't tolerate, and when those buttons were pushed, it wasn't pretty.

"I hate Prince Neal!" she roared, when her mother scolded her for her un-princess like behavior.

"Hate is a strong word Emma," her mother spoke diplomatically, "we sometimes have to deal with people we don't favor, but we must always try to make the best of every situation."

"He is so mean to Killy, he treats him like he's not good enough," she complained. "He thinks he's better than us because he's 10, and we're only eight. He is such a… such a nincompoop, yes, Prince Neal the Nincompoop of Neverland," she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Calling him 'Killy' was what had started the whole thing. Perhaps she should start calling him by his given name, to avoid further problems.

 _Earlier that day..._

" _Would you like to take a walk to the pond, Princess," Prince Neal asked as though he were trying to court her._

" _Sure," she'd replied, then, "Killy would you like to come with us?"_

 _Neal had immediately snickered. Emma glared at him, as if trying to shoot daggers through his very being, which made him laugh even harder._

" _What's so funny," she questioned._

" _Emma it's not worth it, you go ahead, I will see you later," Killian assured._

" _You keep calling him 'Killy'," Neal said intoning a whiny voice, "why do you want the servant boy to come with us anyhow?"_

" _He's not the servant," she roared, "he's my best friend, and you better apologize right now Neal!"_

" _Or what?" he sneered, "you expect me to apologize to the bastard son of a servant? His own parents didn't stick around, why do you?"_

 _At this Emma snapped, she ran at him pushing him with all her might. "I hate you! You're stupid, and mean and an ass!" she screamed at him, repeatedly swinging at him. She connected a few times._

 _Killian ran forward to intervene, he threw both arms around her waist and pulled her away from the shocked prince. He deposited her on the ground and turned back to face Neal who had taken the opportunity to lunge forward. Crack! Neal's fist connected with Killian's jaw, sending him down to the ground._

" _You two babies deserve each other," Neal spat, stomping away._

" _I'd rather have him than you any day!" Emma asserted. Then she turned back to Killian, dropping down beside him, "I can take care of myself, you know," she chastised him._

 _He grabbed her hand to inspect her already bruised knuckles, "Yes, Emmaswan I know you can. I just didn't want you getting into trouble, and I think you could use a few lessons in proper brawling," he teased._

" _Who's going to teach me...you?" she asked incredulously, "you've never beat me at a thing Killian Jones._

 _He had blushed at that, then gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I guess you're right,"._

 _Without letting her hand go, he stood and pulled her up. They walked hand in hand back to the castle._

"Killy- Killian is my best friend, and we are all he has. If we don't stick up for him, who will?" Emma asked, starting to get choked up at the end.

Her mother admired her spirit, she saw herself in Emma's fire. She couldn't very well fault her for defending her friend.

"I suppose you're right," Snow conceded, "Prince Neal the Nincompoop of Neverland it is! Just remember this is our private joke, one that shouldn't be spoken to _anyone_ else."

"I understand, mom," Emma agreed.

They both shared a laugh at the Prince's expense.

"Alright then, so long as you understand that fighting, name calling, and cursing are inappropriate for a lady, I am willing to let it go this time. You were being a good friend Emma, and Killian is lucky to have you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

12 years old

"Let's go for a picnic today, Killian," Emma stated as they sat at the breakfast table. She looked toward her mother for approval, who nodded her consent.

"Where do you plan to ride to?" her father asked, not so quick to just release his almost teenaged daughter and her best friend to their own devices.

"Oh, I don't know," Emma replied looking to Killian, "let's just grab some food from Cook, and ride."

"Ok," Killian answered hesitation coloring his voice and chancing a glance at David, who didn't looked thrilled at the answer.

"Why don't we all go," David suggested enthusiastically.

"David," Snow interjected, "we have things to attend to here today. Emma and Killian will be just fine with an escort."

"Thanks mom!" Emma jumped up from her seat, and grabbed Killian by the hand and dragged him away from the table.

They stopped by the kitchen to grab some fruits, bread, and cheese, along with a canteen for the both of them to share, she packed it all away in a satchel. Last she grabbed a linen to sit on, and then they headed out to the stables to saddle up.

"Where would you like to journey today, Princess," he asked.

"Don't call me that," she looked him dead in the eye. She didn't like when he blatantly pointed out the difference in their standing. She saw them as equals, and wouldn't be told otherwise by anyone, least of all Killian himself.

"Fine then, _Emma_ , where would you like to go today," he emphasized her name.

"I don't know, let's start by going to visit Henry at the pond, and if we're lucky we'll be able to ditch whatever ponce they send with us," she said as she led Buttercup out of her stall.

Killian chuckled, "Sounds like a plan then," following behind her.

When they arrived to the pond a few minutes later, they both walked to the edge of the pond and within moments Henry was headed in their direction. Emma grabbed some bread from the satchel for Henry, and sat down to feed her bird.

"You can leave us August, we've decided to just stay and picnic here today," Emma said in her sweet but authoritative princess tone. And as she'd never pulled a fast one on this poor unsuspecting guard, he found no reason to argue.

"Yes, princess," he answered, turning his horse around and heading back toward the castle.

They stayed at the pond for a few more minutes, to make sure August didn't come back. Once they were sure he was gone, the two headed back to their horses and took off in a new direction of exploration.

An hour later found them further than they'd been before, as they came upon a small clearing in the forest.

"This is beautiful," she gasped. There were hundreds of middlemist flowers, she'd never seen so many in her life.

Killian sat on his horse, watching her, a strange feeling creeping into his chest, as she admired the field in awe.

"Quite beautiful," he said.

When she looked over to respond he was looking right at her, making her forget her thoughts. She blushed, feeling a bit light headed at the situation. She climbed down from Buttercup and began to walk toward the field, turning around to look at him again, "Aren't you coming?" she asked when she saw he hadn't moved.

He immediately dismounted and followed her. Walking to the middle of the field, she grabbed out the sheet and handed him one side to lay it out. They laid down looking up at the sky, it was one of their favorite games to compare images in the clouds. It was a peaceful day,as they laid side by side in companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts.

"Killian, do you think you'll ever fall in love?" she asked out of the blue.

He didn't answer her immediately, pondering his words, if he were honest he was halfway in love with her. Not that it mattered what he felt, "I hope to one day, what about you, Princess?" he couldn't help himself, subconsciously pointing out their difference again, at just the thought of being with her.

"I told you not to call me that," she groused.

"Why does it bother you when I call you Princess?"

"It's the way you say it, like you want me to remember that I'm a princess, as if I could forget," she added on sarcastically. She paused a beat, "And, I don't know if I'll ever fall in love, I don't know if I'll be allowed to."

"Why on earth not?" he laughed.

"I don't know if my parents will attempt to arrange a marriage like my cousin Elsa's parents did," she stated, her voice devoid of feeling.

"Why would your parents do that? They are the truest love in the land, why would they go and arrange a marriage for you?"

"I don't know, I just worry about it sometimes, okay, it's not anything they've said or done," she spoke defensively.

"Whoa, there lass, I'm not trying to upset you, why are you getting so worked up?" he questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not upset," she denied, jerking her arm away.

He held his hands up in surrender, "If you say so."

"I do," she affirmed, huffing slightly at the direction the conversation had taken.

He chuckled at her antics, shaking his head.

"What are you giggling about," she glared at him.

"First off, I do not giggle. Second, if I didn't know any better I'd say you already have feelings for someone, and you're afraid your parents won't allow it, why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied, turning her head from his to look up at the clouds again. "I'm hungry," she grumbled, changing the subject. She sat up to unpack the contents of the satchel.

They ate leisurely and talked about nothing in particular. The tension that had been building dissipated, much to Emma's delight. She had no intention of telling Killian that she _liked him_ , liked him. He would never let her live that down.

When they'd cleaned up from their lunch and packed everything away, they decided to take a walk through the field to gather up a bouquet of middlemist. As they were gathering them it began to sprinkle lightly. "We should get going before it starts to pour on us," he suggested.

"It'll be fine," Emma rolled her eyes, "are you afraid you'll mess up your hair?" she teased.

He just laughed in response, glad that his funny girl was back, "Come on, Emmaswan, your father will have my head if anything happens to you."

"It's just a little rain!" she argued, but acceded, by heading back toward Buttercup. She placed the middlemist into the saddlebag for safe keeping. "Race ya'," she called to him.

"I think we should take it slow, the rain is picking up," he called back, brushing his wet hair from his forehead.

"Afraid you'll lose?" she challenged.

At that he hopped on his horse, and trotted up beside her, "If you insist," he conceded attempting a half bow while astride his horse.

At that they took off into the woods, to make their way back home. There was something freeing and mind clearing about flying through the forest, trees blowing by in a blur, brisk wind caressing their cheeks, droplets of rain splashing down.

Suddenly, it all came to a screeching halt for Emma as Buttercup skidded in her tracks, something spooking her. She bucked up, sending Emma to the ground, she threw her left arm out bracing for impact.

Killian had, of course, been following behind her, and saw the whole thing, as if in slow motion. He could hear the sickening crunch as she landed full force on her hand, her forearm bending at an abnormal angle. He pulled tight on Westley's reins, and jumped down sprinting the few steps to Emma. When he got there, she was curled up in a ball, cradling her arm.

"Emma, love, are you okay?" he knelt down beside her.

She only nodded her head, refusing to let the pain show through in her voice. _He called me love_ , the random thought popped into her mind as she stared at him, while he assessed their situation. It was absurd given her current predicament, but she made note of it none the less.

"Come on, let's get you up," he placed her right hand on his shoulder for support, then he situated his hands at her waist and stood them both up and navigated her to his horse.

"What are you doing," she questioned.

"You're not riding back on Buttercup, you can't even hold both the reins. What if she spooks again? We're riding together," he decided.

Emma stared at him blankly for a moment before silently agreeing.

"First, I'm going to need to wrap up your arm to keep it steady, it's going to hurt," he explained, reaching into the satchel for the sheet they'd sat on earlier. He tore a long strip off, and put her arm into a makeshift sling.

"Now, this is going to be tricky, I'm going to get on first then help you up," he said, saddling up. He reached down, taking Emma's good hand, "Now put your foot into the stirrup, you lift and I'll pull."

Even through her pain, she was amazed at Killian taking charge of the situation. She was so used to him letting her lead in all things, she'd never seen the assertive side of him before.

Once they were both atop Westley, Killian held one side of the reins in his left hand, and put the other side in her right hand,the he wrapped his free arm around Emma's waist to keep her steady. It wasn't the perfect rescue, but it was the best he could manage, his main goal was trying not to hurt her further. They started toward home at a snail's pace, in order to keep from jostling her arm. Buttercup followed behind, her reins tied to Westley's saddlebag.

The air had become chilly from the rain, a heavy fog setting in. They were both shivering, the only warmth coming from each other.

Emma tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach, born from this foreign feeling of having Killian so close to her. She settled back into his chest allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Once the initial shock wore off though, the discomfort set in. Emma's breathing became labored as she tried to muscle through the throbbing pain sending a radiating shock through her left side.

Although Killian couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes, he could sense her agony from the tense of her body, and the staccato rhythm of each inhale, followed by exhale. "How bad is it," he whispered nervously.

"I can't-," she spoke, voice trembling, "I can't even describe the pain."

He hugged her middle in an attempt to comfort her, then kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry," she ground out, "it was my stupid idea to race in the rain, and my horse who spooked. You had nothing to do with me falling."

"I don't know, I'm just sorry that it happened to you, I wish it were me," he confessed.

They rode back to the stables in silence after that, Emma trying to concentrate on keeping her arm in place, and keeping her tears at bay. Once undercover of the stable, Killian dismounted and helped Emma down.

"Thank you," she spoke softly.

"For what," he asked incredulously, scratching behind his ear, "anyone would've done the same."

She leaned in quickly and kissed him, before she lost her nerve, her eyes squeezed shut. It was a chaste press of her lips to his, once then twice. It was over before he could process it. She threw her good arm around his neck in an attempt at a hug. Coming to his senses he gently wrapped both arms around her, not knowing where her affection was coming from.

"Thank you… for riding with me today, for being my best friend, for taking care of me. It was a wonderful day, right up until this," she winced as she tried to lift her bad arm. She held it across her waist, supporting it with her right arm.

"You're welcome, Emma," was all he could come up with, still in a bit of shock, "let's get you inside." He stood on her good side, wrapping his arm around her waist, and his other hand under her right arm to add support for her left.

Where it had only taken them an hour to get to the middlemist field, it had taken almost three to get home. They slowly made their way to the castle, nervous about the homecoming they'd receive after being out much later than normal. The two of them walked in looking like drowned rats, Killian half supporting Emma, while she clutched her arm.

"We were so worried when the storm-"

"Why are you holding her so closely, that's-"

King and Queen looked at each other, Snow's eyes narrowed at David's overprotective father act, when just moments ago they'd both been fraught with worry.

"We were so worried for you both when the storm started," alarm present in Snow's voice, "this is exactly why we sent August along, speaking of which, where is August?" she questioned.

"I, ummm, I may have told him we were staying at the pond and sent him away," Emma mumbled.

"You've been out galavanting the Enchanted Forest without the proper protection? You are in serious trouble young lady!" Mary Margaret admonished.

"What is wrong with your arm," her father questioned.

Killian immediately dropped his arm from below hers, but kept the other around her waist, much to David's chagrin.

"I think it's broken," Emma started.

"What...how?" David sputtered, "you're supposed to take care of her," he accused looking at Killian.

Killian immediately bowed his head, feeling properly admonished. _I should've told her no, it is partly my fault_ he thought, in regard to the race.

"DAAAD!" Emma spoke up, "this is not Killian's fault! _I_ lied to August, _I_ insisted on staying even after the rain started, it was _my_ dumb idea to race, and _my_ horse that spooked and threw me off," she finished in her dramatic articulation.

"He's right, Emma," Killian piped in, "I didn't have to accept your challenge."

"Oh my gosh Ki-" Emma started as she exasperatedly made to throw both hands in the air. She realized her mistake immediately, crying out in pain. Killian tightened his hold around her waist, trying to keep her upright.

The pain was so intense, she started to feel woozy, "I'm going to...I'm going to pass-"

The blame game came to an abrupt halt then, Killian trying to keep her upright, David rushing in to pick her up, Snow's hands over her mouth in horror at seeing her daughter pass out from pain.

David carried her over to the throne and set her down, calling for water to be brought.

They were all hovered around her when she came to a few minutes later. She was a little disoriented at first, but then the pain brought her back to reality.

"Honey you need to lay down, I've sent for the alchemist to bring something for the pain. Then we can see about having it set and splinted. In the meantime no more adventuring for a while," her mother bid.

"I'm not lying down until dad says it's not Killian's fault, and I know he's not mad at him," Emma argued.

David's eyes almost popped from his head at his daughter's demands, he opened his mouth to speak, but had no words. He couldn't get mad at her for defending her friend. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, floundering about.

"I think what your father means to say is, we know it's not Killian's _fault_ , and he is not mad at anyone. We were both very worried for the two of you, and sometimes our emotions run high when we are scared, right David?" Snow reasoned, looking to her husband to make sure he was on board.

"Yes dear," he agreed, then added, "however, there was some wrongdoing on both your parts, and we will need to deal with that."

"Aye, highness, I understand," Killian answered.

"Yes, dad," Emma sighed.

"Let's get you both fed, and then up to bed for you both," Snow said, the motherly inflection returning, "we'll discuss this more tomorrow after everyone has reflected and calmed down from the day's events," she reasoned.

Both children complied, wordlessly, they were after all hungry and exhausted.

Killian laid in his bed that evening, reflecting on the day. He felt disappointed, and ashamed, and even though the Queen had explained they didn't think he was at fault, it didn't stop him from blaming himself. He'd let her get hurt, the princess, he couldn't shake the thought of something more terrible happening. What if she'd gotten hurt permanently, or hit her head, or died, he thought. He couldn't help where his mind was going, everyone that was _supposed_ to be a part of his life was gone, he couldn't bear it if she was too. Distant memories of his mother floated in his head, his self loathing always bringing forth thoughts of her telling him he could achieve anything, because he knew that wasn't true. A broken sob escaped him then, not knowing what to do with these thoughts. Even with the royal family there to take care of him, he sometimes felt a fathomless sense of isolation, this was one of those times. He rolled himself over and buried his face in the pillow, he didn't want anyone hearing him.

There was a knock at the door making Killian jump. He wiped his face on the pillow, and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Come in," he said in a steady voice, surprising himself.

The King entered his room, "May I come in and talk with you, Killian?" he asked benevolently, even though he didn't really need permission.

"Of course, highness," Killian replied.

"First off, let's stop with the formality, I've asked you to call me David," he spoke gently, it wasn't lost on him that Killian only reverted to this formality when he was feeling lacking. "Next, I wanted to talk to you about safety-"

"I know I put Emma in danger today, and I promise it will never happen again," Killian interrupted.

Holding up his hands in a motion to stop, David continued, "I know that Emma is more than capable of putting herself in danger, and did so today. She told me everything that happened, and I know none of it was your idea. She told me that you actually advised her against racing. I know you did not put her in danger, you are a great friend to her, Killian, and I am grateful for that."

Killian wasn't sure how to respond to that, and looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"What I came to talk to you about is the safety of you and Emma. You are both too young to be out riding in the forest alone. Emma's royal status puts her at increased risk in some ways, yes, but Mary Margaret and I would be devastated if anything happened to either of you. No individual life is more valuable than another."

Killian tried to swallow the lump in his throat at David's words, "Do you mean that," he asked shakily.

"Of course I do," David stated firmly, wrapping an arm around Killian bringing him in closer, "you are part of this family," he finished with an audible shake to his own timbre.

Killian turned his body toward the King and hugged him in a full embrace, not knowing how to convey how much David's words meant to him, he just held on.

By the afternoon of the next day Emma hadn't seen Killian, it felt weird. She'd been confined to her room in order to let the bone set, the doctor didn't want her moving it at all. She was already bored to tears, Emma did not take bed rest well. By the morning of the second day, she'd had enough, she missed his company. She waited until after she'd been served her breakfast and fussed over by her mother, then she peeked out her door to make sure the coast was clear. She made her way down the hall to his room, "Why haven't you been to visit me you bonehead!" Emma exclaimed gracelessly.

When Killian didn't move she decided to wake him up in the most annoying manner she could manage given her arm. She tapped at his leg rhythmically, while repeating, "Killian wake up, Killian wake up, Killian wake up…" and so on, but still nothing. Her initial irritation, began to give way to worry. Why wasn't he waking up. She tried shaking him next, and when that didn't work she ran to his door and screamed for her mother.

"Mama! Come quick, Killy won't wake up," she cried out, "Mama, please hurry!"

Her mother came running down the hall, "Emma, calm dow-"

"Mama, he won't wake up," she sobbed tears running down her face.

"Emma, sweetie, calm down, he's sick, he had a very high fever, the alchemist gave him something to help him sleep," Mary Margaret spoke soothingly to her hysterical daughter, "Turn around, look at him."

Upon her inspection his cheeks were rosy, and his forehead was covered in a layer of sweat. His breathing was steady if a little raspy. "What happened," she stuttered out, her body still hiccuping from her panicked crying.

"He caught a cold after being out in the rain and overexerting himself," she stated.

"Oh, no," Emma gasped, "this is all my fault."

"Maybe it's just a subtle hint to stop taking risks?" Mary Margaret tried a subtle hint herself.

"Can I please stay with him?" she asked, eyes wide.

"It won't do to have you both sick," the queen answered, "as soon as his fever breaks, you can visit him."

"Okay."

"I mean it young lady, I don't need you both sick!" Mary Margaret warned.

"I promise, Mom" Emma sulked, turning around to walk back to her room.

"Oh, I see I'm back to mom when you don't get your way," she teased her daughter.

Emma turned around, "I promise, _Mama_ , and please take good care of him."

"I will," Mary Margaret promised, giving her a half hug, to keep from jostling her arm.

The next morning Mary Margaret let her daughter know that Killian's fever had broken during the night, and she could go to visit him.

He woke to Emma sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled cheerily at seeing him awake.

"I ha-," he stopped to clear his scratchy throat.

Emma was immediately up and pouring him a glass of water, one handedly.

He reached for it and drank thirstily, clearing his throat again, "I should be taking care of you," he rolled his eyes at his self perceived weakness.

"Why, cause I'm a girl?" she deadpanned.

"No, because you broke your arm!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," she said, "what were you saying when you first woke up?"

He had to think for a moment, "Ah! I had the strangest dream that you came to my room and were yelling at me about not coming to visit you, and I was trying so hard to tell you that I was sick, but I couldn't speak for some reason. Then you started beating on my leg to wake up, then you were crying because I wouldn't wake up. It was so odd," he shook his head in bewilderment.

Emma burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" he questioned, ears going pink with embarrassment that she might be laughing at him for dreaming of her. She might be laughing at the thought of crying for him.

"That wasn't a dream, Killian," she answered, blushing at her admission that she had in fact yelled, and cried, "I did come in and yell at you about not coming to see me. Then I tried to wake you up again and again, and you didn't even move. I guess I kind of panicked," she said with a self deprecating chuckle.

"Serves you right for scaring me with that fall you took," he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing his shoulder.

"So how much longer till I'll be able to challenge you to a duel," Killian asked, in lieu of questioning how long she was out of commission.

"Oh, please," Emma scoffed, "I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back!" she challenged.

"Is that so," he narrowed his eyes at her, "as tempting as that challenge is, we will just have to wait until your arm is healed, I'm not taking any chances."

She rolled her eyes at her responsible friend, but knew he was absolutely right.

Over the next couple days Emma helped nurse him back to health, and then for the next couple _months_ Killian took over and helped Emma. Mostly he alleviated the extreme boredom. They read through several of the epic novels David had in his study, they sat in the gardens and made up stories about the staff, they took on some extra studies, making it a competition of sorts, quizzing each other. After several weeks, Emma was allowed some physical activities again, within reason. They walked almost daily to see Henry, and took up the art of one-handed sword fighting. Neither brought up the kiss, Killian assumed it was meant as a sign of friendship, while Emma prefered not to think too much about it.


	4. Chapter 4

16 years old

"Do I have to have this ball?" Emma asked petulantly.

"This must be the millionth time you've asked, and the answer hasn't changed," her mother scolded, "and don't you roll your eyes at me," she continued before Emma even had the chance to roll her eyes. "This is all because your father didn't want me throwing balls for you when you were younger. He poisoned you against them!"

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think," Emma deadpanned. "It would be so much better with just you, me, Dad, and Killian," she blushed as she said his name.

 _Dammit!_ she thought. Her feelings for him had slowly changed and developed, growing into something more than friendship. If she was honest with herself, things hadn't been the same for her ever since that kiss when they were 12. Now she couldn't even say his name without blushing apparently.

Snow looked at her daughter knowingly, "Killian will be there at the ball too, it is his birthday as well; with all the other suitors though, you'll just have to make sure to save a dance for _Killian_ ," she put added emphasis on his name.

Emma blushed even more, "Stop it, mom! And you know I despise dancing."

Emma hadn't really taken to dancing, sure she'd had to take lessons as part of her studies, but she'd never developed the knack. It was one of the skills she knew Killian would always best her at. She found archery, riding and sword fighting much more to her liking. However, she now found herself in the odd position of not being able to perform an acceptable waltz, even if she wanted to.

"Oh Emma, it's okay sweetie, you've been around him for years, it's only natural to develop stronger feelings for someone you get along with so well," Snow said in what she hoped was a helpful tone.

The night of the ball she walked down the grand staircase escorted by her proud father. All eyes were focused on her and she hated the attention. There was only one person she wished to receive attention from.

She was wearing a purple gown with a tight fitting bodice and a flowing skirt.

In his heart he knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful. _And royal,_ his treacherous mind added.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase she spotted him, her nerves calming immediately at the very sight of her best friend. _He had cleaned up nicely,_ she thought, then realized that was an understatement, he really looked every part the dashing and debonair gentleman. After being announced, she made her way through the crowd, headed in Killian's direction.

Before she could make it to him, she was cut off by Prince Neal, still ever the nincompoop, in her humble opinion.

"Happy Birthday Princess Emma, you look beautiful," he complimented, giving a bow, "might I have the pleasure of a dance this evening?"

"Ummm, I'm not really...fond of dancing" Emma answered, rather than admitting that she was lacking in this skill.

"Then how about the pleasure of your company," he amended holding his arm aloft for her to loop hers through.

Her eyes darted around looking for Killian, _where was he when she needed him_? Neal took her hand and laced it through his arm without waiting for her acceptance, then started walking toward the parapet with Emma in tow.

As they were walking she finally spotted Killian, and tried to give him a look imploring him to come get her.

He saw them headed out toward the balcony, but made no move to follow. _The sooner you realize that Emma will never be yours, the better_ , his inner monologue heckled him. What was the harm in walking out to catch a breath of fresh air though?

When they reached the balcony Neal faced her, "Princess, I think you know how important my kingdom is to yours-"

"As is ours to you," she interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him. _Just what is he playing at_? she wondered.

"Yes," he continued, "as such, I think we should seriously consider allying our kingdoms through marriage. Imagine how powerful we could be together..."

Emma's mouth dropped open at the word marriage. She didn't hear much after that, the blood rushing in her ears completely drowned out Neal's words. It was an absolutely asinine idea; _absurd, ridiculous, preposterous, abhorrent_ , her mind rambled off all manner of words describing Neal's decidedly stupid idea.

"Emma...Emma, are you listening to me?" Neal asked, annoyance coming through in his tone.

"Sorry-" she started in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to apologize," he cut her off.

"Oh no, you misunderstand my apology, I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell I'm marrying you. Not for our kingdoms, not for an alliance, not for power, and most of all, because I have no feelings for you. Why would you even want to marry me? It's not like we enjoy each other's company."

"What does enjoying each other have to do with anything? People in our positions don't get to marry for love. Feelings of respect and contentedness are the most we can hope for," he chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she started to raise her voice, "people like 'us'?"

"People in positions of power, sweetheart," his tone dripped with condescension, "you're so naive, I forget you're still a child."

She wanted nothing more than to yell and scream at him like the child he was accusing her of being. "You have no idea what you're talking about Neal! I may be a child, but you're a jaded, power hungry, fool. I will marry for love, you watch and see," Emma seethed.

"Who is going to love a princess that throws fits, doesn't want what's best for her kingdom, and won't dance."

"That's enough!" Killian intervened, walking to Emma's side.

"If it isn't the servant boy… still hanging around I see," Neal sneered.

"Whatever your 'position' Neal, Killian will _always_ be a better man than you," Emma taunted.

"What do you see in him?" Neal asked incredulously, "he has absolutely nothing to offer you."

"I don't need anything! Least of all from you," Emma shouted.

"I've had enough of this shit," Neal muttered, "good riddance to the both of you," he added as he stalked off back to the ballroom.

"I'm sorry-" they both started in unison.

"Why are you apologizing Killian?"

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that wanker for even one minute longer than necessary. I saw you walking away with him, and I let myself believe you'd be better off with someone of the same status…" he cut himself off, not wanting to further insinuate his feelings into the situation.

"It's not your fault Neal is still the same asshole he was when we were kids. I'm sorry you have to put up with his insults every time we have to see him."

She turned to look out over the gardens of the palace. It was a breathtaking sight this evening, lit softly by paper lanterns. She looked back to Killian's profile, now was her moment. She'd wanted to tell him for so long that... that what? _What do I feel? Is it love? Do I even know what love is_? All these thoughts were swirling around in her mind, when he looked back to her. She was lost then, under the penetrating gaze of his dazzling blue eyes.

"What did you mean I'd be better off with someone of my own status? Better off than what?" she questioned him quietly.

"Ummm, better off than spending the evening socializing with the servant boy, of course," he laughed self deprecatingly.

"Killian Jones, that's not even funny," she scolded, "you are my best friend, and I- I want to tell you something…"

"Tell me what, love?" he prompted, curiosity and hope intermingled in his expression.

There was that pet name again, she would never tire of him calling her _love_. "I...want...to thank you, for always being there when I need you," she stammered, hesitancy and doubt clear in her lowered voice.

She saw a flick of disappointment in his expression, which was gone in an instant and replaced with one of his winning smiles and a raised eyebrow, "Course, love, it's all in a day's work for a best friend."

 _Goddammit Emma, what is wrong with you_ , she mentally scolded herself. She tried to think of a way to recover, when he interrupted her frenzied thought process.

"I'm quite tired Emma, I think I'm going to turn in early. Happy Birthday, lass," he wished her, then leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and a hug. She wanted to stay wrapped in the cocoon of his arms, but propriety had him pulling away much too quickly.

"Happy Birthday," she murmured to him trying to hide her disappointment, "good night, Killian."

"Good night, Princess."

It wasn't lost on her that it wasn't _Emma_ , or _love_ , it was back to _Princess_. She felt a pang of sadness and suddenly she was ready for bed as well.

Emma tossed and turned that night. Disappointed in herself for chickening out, sad that Killian left the party so early, and irritated with Neal, she resolved to remedy the only part of this that she could control. _Tomorrow,_ she told herself, before falling into a restless sleep.

She crept quietly into the stable, she wanted to get out for an early morning ride before her parents made her take Killian, her unspoken protector, with her. She'd been on edge since the ball two months earlier, and if she were truthful with herself she knew why. She hadn't had the nerve to talk with Killian about her feelings; each night she'd promised herself that she'd do it the next day, and each day she would chicken out again.

These feelings of fear, and possibly unrequited whatever it was were giving her a complex. Just as she was about to let herself drown in thoughts of Killian and her locked away feelings for him, she tripped and landed with a thud.

"Goddammit," she cursed louder than she meant to. As she rolled over to her back, a loud groan made her jump.

"Good morning, love," came the thickly accented voice of a supremely hungover Killian Jones.

"What the hell, Jones! Did you get into the rum again?" she seethed. Feeling angry at _him_ for _her_ lack of courage, she laid into him, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself, when are you going to start taking care yourself, do something with your life, be something –"

"Didn't know you cared so much, Swan," he cut her off.

"I don't," was all she could come up with, yes, a blatant lie was all she could come up with.

"As I thought," he accused, "if not for you, then for whom should I take care of myself?"

"Do it for yourself, do it for the memory of your mo-," the color drained from her face as she realized what day it was. It'd been ten years to the day since his mother had passed away.

She took a moment to collect herself, thinking of a way to continue. What a colossal asshole she was being. "You're a good man you just need to see it for yourself," she reasoned, not sure if she could, or if he could address this anniversary of sorts.

"Ride with me?" she asked.

Even though he was hungover and wallowing in the anniversary of his mother's death, he couldn't deny his Emmaswan. Never could, not since they were six and she had convinced him to come back to the castle to be by his mother's side.

"As you wish," was all he said.

After a brisk ride through the forest, they came upon their field of middlemist. They dismounted their horses and sat down. He thought it might be one of the most beautiful sights in all the land to see his Swan among this field of flowers, as if she were their Goddess.

She laid down, and he followed suit lying down beside her. Resting there in companionable silence, she could only think of how badly she wanted to tell him how she felt for him. One part of her brain was telling her to _just get it over with_ , the other part was screaming _what if he doesn't feel the same?_ It was getting loud in her head! Ignoring her inner turmoil altogether she propped herself up on her elbow to face him and went with, "What are you thinking about?"

"About the night of your birthday."

" _Our_ birthday," she corrected, "what about it?"

"How beautiful you looked in your ball gown, and what a sod I was for not asking you to dance."

"What does it matter, I don't dance well anyhow," she supplied, trying to give him an out. This Killian, with declarations of beauty and missed opportunities was one she was unfamiliar with.

"Nonsense, and I still should've asked you. I should've done a lot that night, and now it's too late."

"Killian what is going on, you're talking like you're dying," her eyes widened, partially in embarrassment over her somewhat thoughtless choice of words, and somewhat over her panic that he might say he was dying. He didn't answer her, looking thoughtfully up at the fluffy clouds throughout the sky. "You're not dying are you?"

"Nothing quite so grim I assure you," he replied.

"Then what is it too late for?"

"I'm joining your father's Navy, Swan, _to make something of myself,_ as you so eloquently put it," he paused to gauge her reaction, "and I should've told you how I feel about you years ago."

She inhaled sharply at his words. While not a confession of undying love, it gave her hope that she might not be the only one. "How do you feel about me?" she asked breathlessly.

He leaned up on his elbow, mirroring her position and gazed into her eyes willing her to see how he felt. The words scared him, how could he expect they wouldn't scare her. He extended his hand out and placed it on her cheek, his thumb caressing her chin. She stared back into his eyes and waited to see what he would do next. He leaned in toward her until he could feel her soft puffs of breath over his face. He waited there patiently, wanting her to make the choice to meet him in the middle. When her lips joined his it was like a live wire, his whole body was awake and alive like never before. She brought her hand to his neck and threaded it up through his hair.

She let out a small gasp when she felt his hand at her waist, her eyes flew open, (wait, when had she closed them?) at the foreign contact. They had held hands many times, and hugged, but this was different. This was much more intimate, he'd never touched her so gently. Emma deepened the kiss when she traced the contour of his lips with her tongue. She felt his hand clamp down on her waist, it was a wonderful feeling. His tongue joined hers, and she felt as though she may float away in bliss. His hand smoothed its way up her lean torso till his thumb barely rested on the soft undercurve of her breast. He touched his forehead to her's "Emma –,"

A rather loud clearing of a throat interrupted their private moment, they pulled apart as if electrocuted, looking at the offending party wide eyed. The King and Queen stared back at the young lovebirds, at least in Snow's mind. David however wasn't fond of his baby girl being held and kissed. "You two get back to the castle, you missed breakfast," he commanded, too flustered to know what to really say, "I'll deal with you both later."

Snow just rolled her eyes at that, "It wasn't that long ago that you and I were sneaking away to-"

David held up his hand in his wife's direction, "Don't remind me! That's my baby girl you're comparing us with."

They watched quietly as Killian and Emma walked back to their horses and started back toward the castle.

When Killian and Emma arrived back at the stables, they both lead their horses inside. Removing saddles and brushing manes, they worked in relative silence for a bit.

"I'm leaving tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow!" she cut him off mid sentence.

"Aye, lass, and I don't know how long your father will see fit to have me away for after that. Will you see me off?"

"Of course I'll be there," she struggled to get the words out around the lump in her throat. She wanted to ask him her question from before they were interrupted , she desperately wanted to hear how he felt about her. His brilliant smile told her just how important it was to him that she be there. Without hearing the words though she could only hope she had an inkling as to how he felt.

Early the next morning she was pierside to see him off, even as the horizon was there to meet the rising sun. He sauntered up in his freshly donned naval uniform, looking as handsome as she'd ever seen. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of her chest.

"You came," he spoke with glee in his voice.

"Did you doubt I would?" she questioned.

"I'd hoped, but I didn't want to presume you'd be here," he smiled.

She longed to tell him exactly how she felt, but she wasn't fool enough to open that door with him leaving for an undisclosed amount of time. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Instead she went with a truth that was safe, "I hope you get to see so many amazing things, and I hope adventure finds you. I wish I could go too," she paused to look up at him, "I'm going to miss you so much, Killian," the tears began to well in her eyes, "don't forget about me," a broken sob escaped her, and she threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Swan, there's not a day will go by, I won't think of you." It was a simple statement, punctuated by his arms circling her waist to reciprocate her hug.

"Good," was all she said back.


	5. Chapter 5

17 years old

She had gotten the news at dinner last night that Misthaven's Marvel would be returning to port on the day of _their_ 17th birthday. It couldn't be a coincidence, it was fate she thought as she lay down for bed that night. Her excitement quickly gave way to nerves. She hadn't seen him for almost a year. Would he still feel the same, would he kiss her again? And now what would she do at the ball her mother was throwing? She barely knew how to dance, which she didn't give one damn about until she found out Killian Jones would be there. She tossed and turned through the night, working out a plan for her dancing issue, but still couldn't calm her nerves about where they stood now.

The next morning she set out to remedy her two left feet problem. Hence the situation she found herself in currently.

"You are terrible at this!" she doubled over in laughter. She and Graham had become fast friends when he was hired on as lead huntsmen, and the princess' new protective escort in Killian's absence.

"I'm not that bad," he feigned hurt, "I'm just not that used to leading is all."

"Well, how the hell am I going to learn from you if you can't lead, Graham?" she questioned, no sting in her words, "c'mon let's give it another go," she beckoned.

He stood at first position and she stepped to him putting one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He began the count, but almost as soon as they started he was stepping on her toes again.

She put her head to his chest and laughed again. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, how about you just tell me the steps," she suggested.

They sat down side by side where they had stood, and Graham methodically went through the steps with her.

"Why the sudden urge to learn to waltz," he asked.

She blushed at his prodding.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the return of the Marvel would it?" he teased.

She giggled, and covered her face to try and hide her embarrassment, "And just how do _you_ know about their return?" she poked right back.

"Please," he stated with flourish, "I know when there are sailors in port."

"Sailors, or a particular sailor," she playfully taunted.

It was his turn to blush, "Who told you?"

"You just did!" she squealed in delight at her discovery.

"Well then, I guess we are both awaiting the return of our sailors," he stated standing up. He offered her his hand and pulled her to a standing position.

"Who is he? Tell me about him!" she insisted.

She'd known of Graham's orientation since they met. She'd made no bones about her lack of interest in men, stating only that she was saving herself for someone. So he'd made no bones about his lack of interest in women… period. But now she knew there was a special someone for him too.

"His name is Will Scarlet," he told her, the tips of his ears turning pink, "he's a troublemaker, and a pain in the arse, but he's my troublemaking pain in the arse."

"He's good to you?" she checked.

"The best," Graham answered, "how about you, princess does your sailor treat you right?"

"Well, I kinda have to make sure he's still mine," she admitted, "we didn't exactly have an official thing before he left. But Killian has always been good to me, he's my best friend."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Graham burst out, then added, "he'd be a fool to choose anyone else, Emma."

She'd always had a hard time with compliments, not knowing how to respond, she leaned forward and gave him a hug.

They ran through the steps for another 15 minutes, which was better than nothing she supposed. "Alright princess, it's time for you to get ready for your ball, and your love," he winked, brushing a kiss to her hand.

"Will, I see you there tonight?"

"No princess, alas I have other plans that need attending," he answered gleefully.

"Good luck then," she wished him, "and thank you for helping me today," she added, turning to walk back to the castle; she had much to attend to as well.

Killian had made a strong impression on his first underway. It had more to do with his impressive work ethic and his above average strategic planning skills than the King's warning to Captain Robin Hood that he had eventual plans for Killian, so he needed him kept alive. Captain Hood had decided then and there to take Killian under his wing so to speak, so while David had gotten Killian's foot in the door, Killian had gotten himself promoted to Lieutenant faster than most. Robin taught the young sailor everything he knew, passed along all his knowledge to Killian who soaked it up with ease. He'd become the Captain's right hand man, and according to Robin, like the brother he never had.

Killian had been ecstatic at being told the ship would make port in time for her 17th birthday. He was sure Snow would be celebrating this occasion with a grand ball, and he planned to march in there and sweep her off her feet, dance the night away with her. He'd been dreaming of kissing her soft lips since he'd left. He'd missed her fiercely, her absence leaving a swan sized hole in his heart. First though, he needed to speak to the King, regarding his intentions toward the princess.

He hopped off the ship with a bounce in his step, his last fresh uniform, saved from their last port call specifically for their arrival home, folded in his seabag. "Permission to leave for liberty," he asked his Captain.

"Eager, are we Jones," his Captain smirked. Killian had become close enough with Robin to confide in him a bit about his affections toward the princess.

"Aye, sir," he responded, his cheeks pinking under his Captain's teasing.

"Knock it off with that sir bullshit and go get the girl, mate," Robin called to him with a grin on his face.

"Aye, mate," he smiled back, taking off in the direction of the castle.

On his walk back he imagined the moment he would lay eyes on her again, his heart soaring at just the thought of her. He had enough time that he would be able to speak to David and Snow, to ask them for permission to court her. He worried that they may deny him, he hoped that they'd see the love he felt for her, and that it would be enough.

Her laughing in the distance pulled him out of his ponderings, what a glorious sound to his ears. He rounded the tall hedges, and his heart stopped. There she stood, more beautiful than he remembered. But she was with another. Killian stood there frozen and watched the scene unfold. They were laughing, dancing, sharing a private conversation. All things he'd dreamed of doing with the princess upon his return.

Suddenly, it was too much for him, he retreated back behind the hedge. His head was spinning, he actually felt physically hurt, an ache in his chest, and a heavy weight upon his very soul. What a bloody fool he'd been, thinking the Princess would wait for the likes of him. He shook his head at his own stupidity, and let the self loathing take over. He walked away not caring to see or hear anymore, he took the back way up to his room. When he got there, he laid down on his bed and stared a hole in his ceiling. He felt a sadness, partly at what might've been if he'd never left, partly at the fact that apparently what they had, hadn't meant as much to Emma, as it had to him. He couldn't hold it against her though, she was a princess, he was… a no one. He told himself to suck it up. He would wash, get dressed, attend this ball for his dearest friend, and then perhaps the Royal Navy could find a place for him back on the open seas.

This was the most eager Snow had ever seen her daughter over a ball. Of course, she knew it had everything to do with Killian's return, and nothing to do with a sudden change of heart regarding royal traditions. She smiled to herself, as she couldn't help but get a little caught up in her daughter's happiness and the young love that was blossoming between the two.

Emma put on her dress, with only thoughts of how soon she'd see Killian. She was a bit disappointed he hadn't come to see her before the ball, but that just gave her more cause to hurry. She was absolutely giddy with excitement as well as apprehensive. She hummed a tune to herself, imagining the waltz steps in her head.

David noticed how broad and true Emma's grin was as he escorted her down the grand staircase, he knew it was because of Killian's return, and he didn't begrudge her that. Still, while one part of him was happy for her, the other half was in protective dad mode. He knew Killian was a good man, but no one was good enough for his little girl, right? He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and wished her a happy birthday, then led her mother onto the dance floor.

Butterflies were having their own ball in her stomach as she descended the staircase, she couldn't see him yet, _where was he_? And then he was there, he looked dashing in his naval uniform. She couldn't believe her eyes, he looked older, perhaps it was the uniform, or the austere expression he wore, or the rigid posture he stood with. She knew the moment he spotted her, his expression softened for a second before he was back to Officer Jones. _Perhaps he had to maintain appearances in his uniform,_ she wondered to herself.

"Good evening, Princess Emma," he greeted her, with a bow and a _polite_ kiss to her hand, "happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you, Killian," she beamed, "I'm so happy you're back!" she continued, choosing to ignore the titled greeting he gave her.

"Thank you, lass," he answered stiffly.

Something was off, of that much she was sure. What she wasn't sure about was _what_ exactly was off. Did he not feel the same, was he nervous too?

Killian racked his brain for anything else to say to her, as he stood there with his heart breaking wide open. What could he say to her that wouldn't be inappropriate after what he'd witnessed today? He needed to be away from her, before he did or said something stupid, "Enjoy your ball, Emma," he whispered, before turning to walk away.

Emma stared after him dumbfounded as to what had happened. She stood rooted, deep in thought, unable to do anything else. She zoned out as she watched him dance with Princess Aurora. She was in some kind of shock, making it hard to determine what she was feeling. When the dance ended she wondered if he'd return to her, to tell her what was wrong. But, before she could even start considering what the problem could be, he began dancing with Princess Cinderella. She decided then she might be feeling the blooming of anger. The final straw was when Princess Rapunzel walked up to him and he accepted a dance with her. Yes, she couldn't stand a moment more. She rapidly made her way toward the exit as the anger she thought she felt morphed into the real emotion she was feeling which was an infinite sadness.

She ran out to the furthest garden from the ballroom. _How stupid_ , she thought… she had believed he would wait for her, that he'd come back to her. She sank down to her knees quietly letting the tears fall down her face, not caring that she was ruining her silky ballgown. She'd put the stupid dress on for him - knowing it matched his piercing blue eyes, eyes she'd longed to see for almost a year. She felt as though her heart were breaking, but how could that be? She began to cry harder realizing the depth to which her feelings for him flowed.

"You're far too radiant to be so unhappy, love," he spoke nonchalantly, handing her a middlemist from the lone bush. He'd followed her as he watched her leave the ballroom with such a distraught look on her face. He couldn't have her, but he still wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her.

"Obviously not radiant enough for you," she mumbled, not accepting the flower.

Momentarily he forgot his own heartache, kneeling down into her space, "What are you on about, Swan?"

"It's nothing Killian, go back to dancing with your princesses –"

"My princesses," he sputtered, eyebrows raised to the heavens, "you sound a bit jealous love, considering you're the one who was hanging all over the Huntsman this afternoon."

"Wait, when did you see us?"

"So you don't deny it?"

She rolled her eyes at his refusal to answer her question, "We're just friends. He was trying to teach me to dance; I wanted to impress you when you returned, I wanted to be a worthy partner," she admitted, a deep red coloring her cheeks at allowing herself to be so vulnerable.

"You could've fooled me the way you two were carrying on," he accused, standing back up.

If she didn't know any better..."Are you jealous?" she asked incredulously, standing up as well.

"Yes, Emma, I'm jealous, does that make you feel better?" he answered turning his head away. He wanted to look at anything except the rejection, and pity he knew he'd see in her pretty green eyes. He'd always known that in the end, the son of the servant would never end up with the princess.

The blatant honesty and hurt she heard in his voice had her reeling. "He doesn't like me that way –" she started.

"So you've stated," he interrupted, "either you're blind, or he's the daftest of idiots,".

She reached out, and turned his face back to her, "Killian, _I_ have no interest in Graham, and he doesn't like _women_ that way," she explained, hoping he'd listen this time.

His whole demeanor changed in an instant, a barrage of emotions running across his face. Relief turned to joy, to sheepishness, and finally to ashamed, "I've been a bloody fool, haven't I?" he more stated than questioned, head bowed. "I saw you two and misread the situation. I acted out of hurt and jealousy, forgive me love? You are the only princess I've ever wanted to call mine, and I thought you'd moved on. Please tell me you understand, I'd never-"

She cut him off with a brief kiss to shut him up, "Of course I understand, that's exactly how I've felt all evening."

He could feel the wetness of her earlier tears on his cheeks when she pulled away far too quickly. It broke his heart again that he had caused them. He put a hand to her waist and made to pull her into a hug, but she put her hand to his chest, "Not so fast,buddy."

He looked at her confusion clear in the set of his jaw, and the tilt of his head, "What is it,love?"

"Promise me, Killian, the next time you're upset about something you'll come to me first, and talk to me, instead of assuming the worst about me. Watching you with those other women really hurt."

"Emma, I'm so sorry I hurt you, allow me to explain?" he begged, handing her the flower again.

She nodded in acquiescence, accepting it this time.

"It was not you who I doubted," he started, bringing her free hand to rest over his heart, and his hand to her cheek, "I saw what I saw, and my belief that I am not worthy of you got the best of me-"

"That's such horse shit, Killian, why does it always come back to status?" she asked wearily. He placed a single finger to her lips to quiet her.

"- but you've shown me tonight that you do find me worthy, and though I'll never understand it, I will cherish it," he sealed his declaration with a chaste kiss to her lips. "How can I make it up to you princess?" he beseeched, bringing her into his tender embrace.

It took a moment for his admission to permeate her shocked senses, the kiss, then his finger upon her lips, his hand on her waist, on her cheek, now encompassed by him, she couldn't keep up! She shook her head to clear it, "First, you can stop calling me princess, then you can continue by dancing with me, although I make no promises, the lesson wasn't stellar which you would've seen if you were really looking."

"Again, my darling Emmaswan, I do apologize," he smiled.

The use of her old nickname made her genuinely smile.

"And, there's only one rule in dancing, pick a partner who knows what he's doing," he said with the utmost confidence, and the smoldering expression to match it.

She rolled her eyes at his cocky response. But he wasn't wrong.

He led her gracefully around the gardens, one hand holding hers, and the other around her lower back, humming softly in her ear sending a delicious chill down her spine.

"Shall we go back inside, you're starting to shiver," he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to warm her.

She shook her head, "I'm not cold. " Emma stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him with all her might. She threaded her fingers around his neck, and up into his raven hair, gently caressing his head. Moving her body closer to his, she released his mouth to look into his gaze. She wanted to know if he understood what she meant.

It took a moment for him to realize that she meant he was causing those shivers. He was new to this, they were both inexperienced in the physical side of love and devotion, their only experience was that day long ago in the middlemist field.

Killian raised his eyebrows at his brazen princess, and dove in for another kiss. His hands tightened on her waist of their own accord, thumbs rubbing a circular motion on her abdomen. He was having a hard time keeping his hormones in check, but Gods above he didn't want to stop either. He'd dreamt about this since he'd left, and who was he kidding, he'd dreamt about this for much longer than the past year.

She felt his hands slowly massaging up her sides till they rested right below her breasts, his thumbs barely brushing over her swells. She was having a hard time keeping her composure. His touch was setting her alight, this territory they were exploring sending signals to new places in her body. It was...

"Ahem," a disgruntled voice interrupted.

 _It was deja vu._


	6. Chapter 6

17 years old continued…

"Ahem," a disgruntled voice interrupted.

 _It was deja vu._

Killian and Emma jumped apart to see the King, arms folded across his chest, and a stern look on his face.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Killian tried sheepishly, bowing before him. Emma stepped closer to his side and slipped her arm through his, perhaps in an attempt at solidarity.

"Oh, enough with the formalities Jones, that won't help you out of this situation. I've seen you twice in a year and both times you've had your mitts all over my daughter. What shall I do with the two of you?" David asked to no one in particular.

"You'll do nothing dearest," Snow answered, choosing that moment to walk up next to her husband. "Although Killian could've asked for our permission in courting Emma," she continued, fixing her stare on Killian, "they're doing nothing wrong."

"Your Majesties, I had every intention of coming to you earlier this afternoon to seek said permission," he implored, "alas, I sidelined myself through my own stupidity." Then, bowing again he added, "Could you see fit to afford me one last opportunity to ask for the chance to court your daughter?"

Snow giggled at his earnest request, "Killian Jones, we've known you literally since you were born, why are you speaking so officially?

"I believe in good form, milady, and furthermore, I'd never wish to take our situation, and your kindness for granted," he explained.

"A simple 'I'd like to court Emma' would've sufficed… and of course you have our permission," she allowed.

Killian beamed at her consent, "May I take her inside to dance then?"

Snow swept her hand out toward the castle in lieu of words. The young couple headed back inside.

" _Our_ permission?" David grumbled, "we didn't even discuss it."

She put one hand around his waist, while her other hand patted his chest in comfort, "There is nothing to discuss and you know it. They've loved each other since they were children."

"You are right as usual, my dear, and if the fact that there affections withstood all that time apart is any indication of the depth of their feelings, I think they'll be perfect together," he winked at her.

"David! Is that why you assigned him to the Jewel, to _test_ their feelings?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered noncommittally.

"Why?" genuine curiosity taking over her features.

"I needed to know that their feelings were real, not facilitated by the situation they were brought up in," he explained, "with other suitors around, and Killian off making port calls in foreign places, they'd only remain true to the other if their feelings were true, and not a manipulation."

"I don't manipulate," Snow chided, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"That's not what I meant at all," he soothed her, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close, "You and I got to choose each other, that's a rarity for royalty, I wanted that for my baby girl, and for the boy I hope to call son-in-law one day. Like us, I wanted them to be each other's best chance, not their only chance."

She looked up at him from their embrace, tears welling in her eyes, "I love you, you big mush!"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, you look gorgeous in this dress love," Killian complimented her.

"You clean up pretty well yourself, Jones," she said, blushing from his compliment, "I picked it because it reminded me of your eyes," she whispered, her cheeks going a shade deeper.

His heart swelled at her words as he spun her around the dance floor. "You're quite a natural at this dancing thing, Swan," he remarked at how quickly she'd caught on. Not that he should be surprised, she had always been a quick study.

"I guess I picked a partner who knows what he's doing," she flirted.

He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, nothing more in the name of propriety.

"So, what do you say, love, will you allow me to court you properly?" he questioned.

"Don't be obtuse, of course I want to be with you," she answered, "although there's no reason to be strictly proper," she whispered coquettishly.

"As you wish," he promised, his eyebrow raised at her brash statement. He laughed heartily as they continued around the ball room.

"Will you ride with me tomorrow, and tell me all of the adventures you've had since you've been gone?" she asked him shyly.

"I thought I was supposed to be courting you, darling?" he teased her.

She blushed a bit at his quip, "Am I being too forward for you, Jones?" she parried quickly, covering up her embarrassment.

"Of course not, love," he winked suggestively, "and yes, I'd love to go riding with you tomorrow, if you will promise to tell me of your adventures since I've been gone," he bargained.

The next morning David, Snow, Emma and Killian sat at breakfast, as if almost a year hadn't passed. Easy conversation flowed between the four, as they ate and laughed together.

"Mom and Dad, Killian and I would like to go riding today, is that okay?" Emma asked sweetly.

"When you ask like that it makes me wonder what you're up to," David said, narrowing his eyes, "I trust you'll behave; and no racing through the forest, right?" The smirk on his face gave away his attempt at admonishing the pair.

"Right," Killian answered quickly.

"Yes, dad," Emma replied in true teenage fashion, '"we will be back before dinner."

They walked to the stable together when breakfast was finished, and saddled up Buttercup and Westley. They worked alongside each other in their normal silent fashion, but for the first time it felt a little off, Killian felt the difference in the air around them. He was excited to spend time with just Emma. She was feeling the transformation as well, she was all nerves and anticipation. She wanted him to kiss her again, and hold her close like he had last night.

"Ready, love," he questioned, startling her out of her reverie.

"Yah," she said, her voice light and airy.

Upon arriving to the middlemist field, Killian pulled out a blanket and the small picnic they'd packed. He set everything up and had a seat, patting the spot beside him for Emma to join him.

When she didn't move to join him, he gave her a questioning look.

Emma had been caught up in her thoughts of him, of them, she'd watched him meticulously set up their little patch of privacy. When he patted the spot next to him she froze, not sure why, she just stared at him. When he silently questioned her, she blurted out, "I don't want to be good!"

"What?" he asked, a befuddled expression on his face.

"I-I don't want to be good," she repeated, "you promised my father we'd behave today, but- I don't- want- to," she spoke with a determined cadence to her voice.

He couldn't control the bellow that escaped his mouth, "Swan, why do you think I agreed so quickly? Your father has put no restrictions upon us," he patted the spot next to him again, this time she joined him, settling right against him, "his idea of behaving and ours likely vary, love," he smirked.

"I like the way you think, Jones," she laughed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, tell me what you've done for the past 10 months," he encouraged, "I want to hear what I have missed."

"Well… there's really not much. I made the trek out to Arendelle this year to attend Anna's wedding. I figured it might make the time go by quicker, since it seemed to drag when all I could do was think about when you'd be back," she looked up at him from beneath her lashes to see his reaction.

Killian drew in a quick breath at her admission of missing him, "I missed you everyday I was gone, lass," he said giving her a quick peck to her soft lips, "tell me what else?" The truth was she could be reciting the most boring text to him, and he'd still listen just to hear her voice. He'd missed everything about her dearly while he was gone. He grabbed both of her hands in his and laced them together as she continued.

"The wedding was beautiful, Kristoff, Anna's husband is a nice man, a little quirky, but he makes her so happy, it is enlightening to see them together. I stayed for about three weeks, Elsa and I hung out together, we did some sledding and ice skating. I told her about us, too. In fact, she took me into town to pick out the dress I wore last night. The moment I saw it, I thought of your blue eyes, and I had to have it. I planned to wear it for your homecoming, and was delighted to find that would coincide with our birthday!" she paused to look at Killian, "I am babbling aren't I?"

"Not at all, Swan, please talk to me, I've only had my mind's conjuring of your voice since I left, a poor imitation I'm afraid," he confessed without hesitation.

A huge smile split her face at his loving words, "Mom and dad hired Graham after you left, as a guard of sorts, since you weren't here to keep me out of trouble. We get along great, he's like having a friend to gossip with. In fact," she said conspiratorially, "we were gossipping when you saw us yesterday, and he is seeing someone aboard your very ship."

Killian raised a brow at this, "A sailor?"

"Yes," she stated, "I'll tell you who, if you promise to keep it between me and you," she offered.

"You do not need to tell me who if you're betraying a confidence, Swan, but know that I will always keep private issues between us," he promised.

"I don't mind sharing with you, I don't ever want to keep secrets, there shouldn't be things that we can't tell each other," she answered back, "his name is Will something."

"Scarlet?!" Killian spoke with sheer disbelief in his voice, "that pain in the arse?"

Emma doubled over with laughter, "That's exactly how Graham described him!"

Killian laughed then too, "Well at least Graham knows what he's in for then. Scarlet is a big softy, too, a bit rough around the edges, but a good fellow."

"Now you tell me about your adventures!" she prompted him enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell, love, it is quite lonely at sea," he spoke, directly attesting to his statement that he'd missed her. "We stopped in many ports, most of the lads would go into whatever city we graced to get drunk and seek the company of a willing lass," he continued, scratching behind his ear, telling her that he was nervous about something.

"And," she goaded.

"And what, love?"

"Did you go with them?" she asked getting anxious at his unusual lack of description.

"Well yes, I went once," he admitted.

She just stared at him blankly, rolling her hand in a motion for him to continue.

"That's it really, it's quite a boring existence, sail the seas, work the ship, go to bed, wake up and do it all over again. You see the same faces day in and day out. We pull into port here and there and some lose their minds, getting drunk beyond reason, and making other poor decisions where women and gambling are concerned," he stated matter of factly.

She pushed his shoulder then. "What, Swan!?"

"You went with them, are you really going to make me ask you to elaborate?" she questioned her voice rising as she spoke, "did you get drunk out of your mind? Did you gamble away your wages?" she asked with exasperation, then much quieter, "Did you seek the comfort of another woman?"

"Bloody hell, woman, is that what you're worried about?" he asked.

"Well, can you blame me after last night?" she asked pointedly. Emma hadn't really thought about what might happen when they were apart. She only knew her feelings for Killian, and knew she was waiting for only him. When he admitted being out on the town, she wasn't sure how much frivolity he'd taken part in.

He let go of one of her hands and brought his to her cheek, caressing it gently, "Emma," he said softly, seeing the flicker of pain in her eyes, "I apologize again, my love, my intention wasn't to hurt you. It was a lame attempt to forget my feelings for you, as I assumed you no longer returned the same affection toward me-"

"Why wou-"

"Shhhh," he put a finger on her lips, "please let me finish?"

She nodded her head, leaning into his palm, and placing her now empty hand around his neck.

"Yes, I went with the lads, I needed to be off that ship for a bit and figured I'd see what they did for fun. I knew right away it wasn't something I'd enjoy doing again. It made me miss you more, there is no other comfort, or company I seek from any woman that is not you," he finished.

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she felt such a sense of relief, she hugged him tightly, bringing her forehead to the crook of his neck. "I love you, Killian," she murmured into his warm skin. She felt his whole body tense, and drew back to see him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, pulling her back into his embrace, resting his forehead to hers. He kept his breathing even, though his heart was beating out a crazed rhythm at her admission. He couldn't believe what he'd heard, he leaned back just enough to stare into her eyes, "Say it again?"

"I love you, Killian," she decreed, as though it were the simplest concept ever, staring straight back into his eyes, and possibly his soul.

"I love you too, I have loved you for longer than I can remember, Emma. I imagined and dreamed, but never hoped too hard, that I'd hear you say those words to me," he confessed. His mind was literally spinning with emotions beyond description. He wasn't going to be able to get out anything else intelligible, so he kissed her.

Before she could even admonish him for his self negativity his lips were on hers, his hand smoothing from her cheek down to her neck. Her hand threaded from his neck up into his thick hair. She opened her mouth to him, granting him permission to deepen their lip lock. His tongue upon hers sent her into a frenzy, and she moaned into his mouth at the sensation. Still holding her other hand, he brought it to his chest and pressed it over his heart, then he did the same to her. She could feel his heart beating hard and fast, she wondered if he could feel the same thing with his hand on her chest. Emma took over the kiss pushing against his tongue, and exploring his mouth. She couldn't register all the titillating feelings fast enough. She ached slightly between her thighs, and she longed for him to move his hand to the left or right to cup her tenderly. "Killian," she gasped between kisses, "I want more."

He could feel her heart pounding erratically as she deepened the kiss more. His hand twitched, wanting to move over her pert breasts, but he kept it over her heart, he was a gentleman afterall. He wouldn't go breaking David's trust completely. It was going to have to be enough to endeavor the contours of her sweet mouth for now.

"I want more," she whispered into his mouth. Gods, it was going to be a painful ride home for him.

"I want more as well, love," he spoke with a strained voice.

"Why do I sense a 'however' coming?" she questioned abruptly.

"Well, probably because you know me almost as well as I know you," he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling a wave of disappointment at his honorable nature. But, if she were honest with herself, that honorable part of him was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"I thought we weren't being good," she complained, folding her arms across her chest in defiance..

"This is misbehaving enough, don't you think?"

Emma just stared at him, unconvinced.

"For now," he amended.

"Fine, for now," she agreed, then she dove back in to kiss him some more.

They made it home by dinner as promised, after enjoying the rest of their afternoon talking, kissing, and snuggling.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for sticking with me on this journey. This chapter is unbeta'd as I literally just finished it and want to stick with my Sunday updates. All mistakes are mine, hopefully there aren't too many. Hope you enjoy it!

18 years old

Emma woke up feeling light hearted and elated, Killian had been courting her for exactly one year. She stretched out, a smile splitting her face, as she prepared to meet this special day. Today was also their birthday once again, only this time she had succeeded in her quest to have a celebration with just her parents and _her_ Killian.

Looking back on their year together Emma couldn't be more in love with Killian, they'd been inseparable, save for the times that his duty to the King's Navy pulled him away. (David had seen to it that Killian had a job that kept him around more, he was no longer attached to Mistahven's Marvel, but had been assigned as lead strategy officer. As these were peaceful times, he mostly worked with training operations.) They'd rode together, and picnicked at their field, they'd gone for long walks through their forest and talked endlessly, they'd even ventured to one of the local pubs several times. Of course Emma went incognito, it had become one of her favorite past times to venture out in public in disguise, she loved the anonymity. Although the King and Queen didn't love the idea, they allowed it, believing that Emma should be able to have some common experiences. The past year had been everything Emma hoped, marred only by the fact that their beloved swan Henry had passed away. She had been devastated, Killian as well, but they were there for each other which made the healing process quicker.

Killian awoke in a similar fashion, a smile on his lips as he remembered what day it was. Today marked a year since he and Emma had become a couple. He had spoken to the King only the day before asking permission regarding his intentions for today. It had been nerve wracking, but gone smoother than he'd expected.

 _The previous day…_

 _As the men cleared the room after the tactical planning meeting, only Killian and David were left._

" _I think that went well," David spoke._

" _Aye, things are coming along well," Killian agreed half heartedly, his mind nowhere near work issues._

" _So why do you look as though you have the weight of the world upon your shoulders?" the wise King questioned._

 _Killian's gaze shot up to the King, a look of surprise mixed with nervousness plastered on his face, "You can see that, can you?"_

" _I've known you your entire life, of course I can tell when something is on your mind," David answered, "why don't you have a seat and see if we can solve whatever is on your mind?"_

 _Killian sat in the seat next to David. He took a deep breath and readied himself,_ don't screw it up you git _, he thought to himself. "I love Emma, I love her more than I can describe. I'd like your permission and your blessing in asking for her hand in marriage," he said everything all in one breath, making him a bit dizzy from adrenaline. He scratched behind his ear as he added, "I want to ask her tomorrow, if you're amenable."_

 _David sat back in his chair, he inhaled a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. Just as quickly he closed it. He knew this would be coming at some point, he'd be blind not to, he just hadn't expected it this soon. Of course he had no issues with it, he was just a bit caught off guard._

 _Killian stared at the King, as the seconds rolled by. What was he thinking, did the King mean to deny him his dream, dash his hopes of marrying the love of his life? After everything was he found to be not worthy of the Princess' hand afterall? Rapid fire thoughts of being denied his request circulated through his head, the longer the king stayed silent, which is why Killian's jaw dropped to the table when the King finally and simply stated, "You have my permission and my blessing."_

 _Killain sputtered and tripped over his words, "Thank you, Dav- Highness. I promise to care take of her, that is I mean to take care of her, and love her every day, you'll not regret it."_

" _I know I won't, you two have loved each other for longer than even I remember, plus I know where you live, you hurt her, I hurt you," David promised flashing him that signature charming smile. He knew it was an unnecessary threat, but it was still fun, he wasn't going to deprive himself of all of the joys of screening his daughter's future husband, even if he had known Killian since birth._

He rolled out of bed and went to his small chest of drawers, digging down in, he pulled out the small, black silk pouch that held the ring he'd bought for her. He'd saved for several months to buy her this ring, not that he made a habit of spending all his money, but he also didn't want to deplete the small nest egg stashed away for whatever he and his princess might need it for. It was an opal for her birthstone, with an emerald on each side, to match her eyes that he loved to see into, so expressive and pensive, set into a white gold band. After getting dressed he stuck the ring in his pocket and headed down to breakfast.

Everyone was already at the table when Emma finally wandered into the room with a dreamy look on her face.

"Happy Birthday!" her mother, father, and Killian greeted her; the King and Queen just having done the same when Killian walked into the room.

Emma startled slightly, as she'd been in thought, then thanked them smiling . She had plans for today and they involved her and just one other individual. She sat down and picked her way through breakfast as the casual conversation flowed around her. Truth be told, she wasn't very hungry, the butterflies swirling around her stomach left no room for food. She was lost in her thoughts of what today might bring.

"Emma, sweetie are you feeling okay?" her mother questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she blushed, "just a bit excited for our family birthday dinner tonight, finally no big ball with a bunch of people we barely know," she covered.

"Oh yes, the awful parties I force upon you both each year," Snow pouted, "there's no need to have one of those for your birthday that represents your entrance to adulthood."

David reached over to take his wife's hand, "There, there dearest, something tells me this isn't the last opportunity you'll have to celebrate with a lavish party for these two," he comforted her.

She just rolled her eyes at his optimism, not being privy to Killian's intent just yet. David had decided to let her be surprised by the news when Emma inevitably came running to tell her.

Emma was too enraptured in her own thoughts to even pay attention to the conversation, while Killian beamed at the King's secret jest in regard to Snow getting to plan wedding; that was of course so long as she said yes.

"Let's go riding today," Emma blurted out.

"Aye, love, anything you'd like, it's your birthday," he said lovingly.

"It's your birthday too," she added as usual, rising from her seat, "mom, dad, we will be out at the field, and will be home before dinner. And yes, I'll be back in time to bathe and change into the ball gown you insist I wear tonight, mom."

Snow and David smiled at the young couple, nodding their approval, "Behave yourselves, and be safe," the King stated.

Emma turned around to look at her parents, walking around the table she gave them each a hug, "I love you mom and dad," then she trotted off toward her room, asking Killian to give her 20 minutes before meeting at the stables.

Killian finished his breakfast then headed out to start getting the horses ready. He checked for the ring in his pocket for the umpteenth time as he walked toward the stables. He was buzzing with energy and excitement at the prospect of asking Emma to be his wife.

Emma ran to her room where she threw her hair back in a ponytail, put on her black riding pants, and a light blue silk shirt, throwing on her boots, she stopped once to make sure she looked okay. Smoothing her hands over her breasts in the shirt, making the fabric lie just so, she unbuttoned one more button, definitely walking the line of proper attire for a princess. Throwing her black riding jacket over it all she headed out on her mission.

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

This is the continuation of Chapter 7, and picks up right where the last chapter left off. In order to make up for the short chapter last week, this one is a little bit longer than my normal chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

****7/30/16 This story has been rated T, however Chapter 8 MAY walk the line between T and M for some readers. Please note chapter 9 to be posted next week will be rated M, and for that reason I have decided to change the rating of the story to M overall, even though the rest of the chapters will be T.

When Emma arrived to the stable, Killian already had Buttercup ready for her. He extended his hand to her and helped her up onto her mare. They both knew she didn't need a lick of help mounting her own horse, but Killian Jones was a gentleman, and he was going to see to it that today was perfect.

"You look stunning, Swan," he complimented, gazing up at her in her black riding attire, and her blue silk button up. It wasn't overly common for women to dress this way, but some of the more progressive shops in town were selling more appropriate riding clothes for women now, and Emma had jumped at the chance to not wear a dress to ride.

Even though she had experienced Killian's kind words and compliments her whole life, especially in the last year, she still blushed, "Thank you," a slight breathlessness in her voice, betraying her nerves.

 _She's acting as nervous as I feel_ , Killian thought.

"Everything okay, lass?" he questioned, resting his hand over hers where she held the reins.

Emma's heart beat a little faster at his question, "Yes, let's just get going," she smiled at him.

"I want to take you somewhere new today," Killian suggested hopefully.

Emma's eyes shot to his, a glimmer showing her enthusiasm at a new adventure, "I'll go anywhere with you," she declared, unaware of the joy set alight in Killian's heart at those words.

With that Killian climbed up on Westley and the two set out. They set a brisk pace, each enjoying the fresh air grazing their faces, and just the mere presence of the other. There was something freeing about being astride a horse, feeling the powerful gallop propelling them through the forest.

He'd discovered this place one day during a training operation, he'd gotten slightly turned around and ended up at a small lake he'd never seen before. He'd immediately thought of Emma when he took in the beauty of the surrounding area. Shrouded in the woods, with a grotto toward the far end of the lake, it was a piece of heaven. He had been excited to bring her there, but knew he would wait for a special occasion. Today was just that occasion.

As they approached the area, they slowed their pace as Emma took in everything around her. They both dismounted, Emma looking around in amazement, while Killian watched her.

"It's magnificent, Killian," she exclaimed, "how did you find this place?"

"I'm afraid it boils down to my navigational skills failing me one day while training," he grinned sheepishly, "never have I been so happy about getting lost though."

"Why is that," she questioned eyebrows furrowed.

"The moment I saw this place, I thought of you and how I'd love nothing more than to spend afternoons here with you," he replied, walking up to her and taking her hands in his.

Emma's cheeks pinked at his admission, and immediately the butterflies were back in her stomach. Her mind instantaneously conjured up some of the things she'd like to do here in this mystic haven.

He loved when she blushed, and he told her so bringing his hand to her cheek to lovingly caress it. "You are lovely when you blush," he spoke softly, and leaned in to kiss her other cheek.

Emma's hands wrapped around his waist, coiling tightly around him. She wanted to live in this moment, in his arms. She felt so loved, and at peace in that instant, "I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma," he returned her sentiment, then closed the small gap and kissed her lips. He was gentle as he kissed first her upper lip then the bottom, he opened his lips slightly to nip at her bottom lip again.

Emma seized the opportunity and tongued at his lower lip, ever so lightly at first. She leaned into him more, and pulled his lip into her mouth, applying just a bare amount of suction. She moaned at the sensation of tasting a small part of him. Although they'd made out many times, something about the magic of this place had all her senses heightened.

Killian enjoyed the affection she lavished on him, especially when she made those divine noises. He couldn't help but think what other noises he'd be able to elicit from her, but almost as quickly as he'd thought it, he banished it from his mind. He couldn't be distracted, he had a question he was dying to ask his lass. "Swan, as much as I'd love to taste your lips all day, I brought you out here for a reason," he broke away, causing Emma to sulk at the loss of his lips.

"Oh? And what's that?" she questioned, trying to pull him back in for another smooch.

He didn't deny her, letting her latch on again as he spoke between her sprinkling little pecks to his lips and cheeks, "I have something I want to discuss with you."

She pulled back to look at him, a question in her eyes, "What a coincidence, I have something to talk to you about too," she spoke slowly, searching his face to determine what type of news he might have to discuss. She could sense he was a little apprehensive, which put her a little on edge. "You first," she added, trying not to let negative possibilities flood her thoughts.

"Not so fast," he chided, he broke apart from her to grab a blanket and his satchel from one of the saddlebags. He grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, "Walk with me, love?"

She nodded her head in acquiescence, and they started around the lake. When they arrived at the small grotto area Emma's breath was taken away, it was spectacular. While Killian set up their blanket under a large weeping willow tree, Emma took in the peaceful waterfall that flowed over the grotto itself, the waters inside looked calm and inviting. Lost in her amazement at the sights around her she didn't notice Killian walking up behind her, until his arms wrapped around her waist, his solid chest at her back and his chin at her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Do I like it?" she repeated, bewildered by his choice of words, "Killian, it is… I can't even describe it, this place is perfect, I love it."

"Good," he whispered into her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine.

She turned in his arms and brought both hands to his face, "Thank you for sharing this place with me," she murmured before pulling him into another kiss, she kept it short as she knew he still had something to tell her. Pulling away, she grabbed his hands from around her waist and led them both to the blanket where she plopped down unceremoniously. "Alright then, what point of business do you wish to discuss Mr. Jones," she affected a serious tone, but the sparkle in her eyes gave her away. She took off her jacket as she waited for him to start speaking.

His throat had suddenly gone dry as he realized the moment was upon them. He stared at her while sitting across from her, everything he wanted to say swirled haphazardly around in his mind.

"Killian? You're making me nervous. It's just me, you can tell me anything," she encouraged, taking both his hands in hers and lacing their fingers.

"Sorry, love, no need for you to be nervous. I'm a bit nervous," he chortled, then he took in a deep breath. "Emma, do you know how much I love you? How much this past year has meant to me?" he asked with an impassioned tone.

She nodded her affirmation waiting for him to continue.

"You mean everything to me, and I can only hope I make you nearly as happy as you make me," he continued.

Her eyes began to well with tears at his simple but special words, how could he not know that she felt exactly the same. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next, a pit formed in her stomach and her hands started to feel clammy.

"I can't imagine a life where you're not in it," he paused as he saw two tears stream down her cheeks. "Love, why are you crying? I'm not saying these things to upset you."

"I knew it," she spoke shakily, "you have to leave on the ship again, right?" Fresh tears spilled and she felt a sharp tug at her heart. "I can handle it of course, but I don't want to have to miss you again," a deep sadness colored her tone as she withdrew her hands from his and threw them around his neck. She could feel him shaking in her arms, and that made her cry harder. If he was crying, how bad was it, how long would they be separated for? She broke away from him determined to find a way to keep him from having to leave, surely being princess afforded her some sway. "What the- why are you laughing? You think this is funny?" she yelled.

Killian raised his hands in surrender, but couldn't stop the laughter.

Emma stood up to walk away, her feelings hurt from his callous behavior.

"Emma, love," he choked out trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her hand before she could storm off, "Emma," he repeated, "come sit back down my love, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're laughing at me- wait what? You're not leaving?," there was such hope in her voice, he couldn't help but love her more.

"No, love, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"You did, you brat," she huffed, "the way you were talking made me think you had to leave again," she admitted, sitting back down by his side.

"The way I was talking," confusion was clear in his voice now, "I was telling you how much I love you and need you in my life. You _assumed_ the worst," he scolded, although there was no bite in his tone.

Her eyes narrowed, "Alright then, where were you going with all your sweet talking, Jones?"

"Well before you interrupted me- Ouch!" he bit out when she slugged his arm in retaliation, "you hit like a bloody battering ram, Swan," he whined, rubbing at his arm.

"Oh don't be a baby," she chastised with a giggle at his theatrics, "and I didn't interrupt you on purpose, I got upset," she explained.

"Alright, before you got upset, I was saying, I can't imagine a life where you're not in it. And then I was going to say, I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He paused to stand up and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the black silk bag and then knelt back down, on one knee of course, right in front of his beautiful princess, "Will you marry me, Emma Swan?" he finished the last part with love and hope visible in his eyes and audible in his soft question.

Her tears had started back up the instant she realized what he was actually doing, though this time they fell over her brilliant smile. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and her whole being felt as light as if it were soaring through the air. "Yes, Killian, yes I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together," she accepted excitedly.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and admired the perfect fit before placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

She threw her arms around him with such force she knocked him off balance, and landed on top of him, not even stopping see if he was ok, she kissed his lips and face repeatedly. "I love you so much," she whispered in between sweet kisses.

"And I you," he whispered back. His heart felt like it might burst as full as it was at the moment, he felt like the luckiest man in all the world. He held his princess tightly as she peppered his lips and face with little kisses, loving every moment of her affections. "Let's go for a swim, love," he suggested.

"I didn't bring anything to swim in," she said disappointedly, .

"I brought you something to wear," he spoke abashedly, scratching behind his ear, "if you don't mind changing here."

Emma's breath hitched at the thought of being bare before him, "Ok," she agreed meekly.

He sat them both up, though Emma remained in his lap, and reached for his satchel. He pulled one of his shirts from the bag and handed it to her. He noticed she was blushing again as she took the proffered shirt. "We don't have to if you want to wait till next time, we will come out here again."

"No, I want to go, I- I'm just not sure where to change," she admitted, feeling just a little shy despite the intentions she had come here with.

"I'll turn around, love," he promised.

"I- I don't mind," she breathed out, "that is, I don't mind if you watch me, it's just weird because we're outside."

Hearing her confession, Killian felt an all too familiar tightening in his trousers, the same feeling had been plaguing him for years where his Swan was concerned, "Don't say things like that, love, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned, squirming beneath her to try and find some semblance of comfort.

"What's the matter, Jones," she giggled at his discomfort, "afraid I'm going to _feel_ your love for me?"

"What would you know about that, Swan?" he asked, eyebrows raised at his princess' cognizance regarding his situation.

"Oh, Ruby from the kitchen likes to talk about her escapades...a lot," she simply stated, "I've learned a few things since you've been gone."

"Entertain me, darling, what pray tell has Ruby taught you," he questioned.

"Uh uh," she answered, "that's for me to know," she got up and snatched away the shirt from him.

"Well if you won't tell me that, at least tell me what you wished to speak to me about?" he bargained. Flashing her his most dazzling smile, he added "My curiousity is piqued, alas, I could not wait to ask you my question first."

Emma started to unbutton her blue blouse, and of course being a gentleman, Killian stood up and turned around. She rolled her eyes as she slipped her shirt and chemise off, and dressed in his cream colored linen shirt. Removing her pants and boots, his shirt hung down to her mid thigh, covering the important parts, "Alright, sailor, I'm decent," she teased, hands on her hips.

When Killian turned around he couldn't believe the view, he'd no idea just how sexy she'd look in his shirt. She'd left the laces untied, the blouse hanging open revealing the valley between her breasts, and her legs seemed to go on for days. He eyed her up and down, doing his best not to ogle, he couldn't help himself, he'd never seen so much of his love's striking skin in all his life. "Gods you are gorgeous," he muttered. He was positively aching, _perhaps the cool water will help alleviate this torture,_ he thought. He wasted no time in removing his shirt, then signaled for her to turn around, he did not need the embarrassment of her seeing his frenzied state.

She rolled her eyes at him, which was nothing knew, but acceded to his request. She was dying to see him, all of him; _why is he being so prudent_ , she thought. She heard a large splash in the water and immediately turned to see Killian emerging from beneath it's surface. Emma Swan had never seen anything so alluring in all her life. She watched as he wiped the water from his face and ran his hand through his dripping hair, her eyes roamed lower taking in a full chest of hair that she thought she might want to nuzzle into and live in. She couldn't help the literal trail her eyes took as she followed that dark hair further down his toned belly, and even lower to where it met his linen under-trousers which were slung obscenely low across his jutting pelvic bones. The water mercilessly blocked her penetrating gaze from seeing anything further.

"See something you like?" he flirted.

"Maybe," she replied non-committally.

He laughed in response, "Are you just going to stand there and ogle me, or join me?" a slight challenge to his voice.

Emma looked at the glorious man before her. As his tongue licked along his lower lip, he punctuated his lascivious actions by biting down on it. She was mesmerized, he had to know what he was doing to her. She walked toward the water, staring at him all the while. When she reached him, the water came slightly higher on her just touching her belly button. She felt hot despite the coolness of the water, her shirt had not stayed in place but instead tried to continually to float to the surface of the water. She was trying her best to hold it down, a sudden case of modesty flooding her, both hands fisted into the material at each of her thighs.

Killian extended his hand to her when she reached him, unaware of her wardrobe malfunction. He wasn't sure what to make of it when she just stared at his hand, then to her legs and back to his hand. "What's the matter, love?"

"Ummm, I'm trying to stay decent Lt. Jones," she deadpanned, "your shirt seems to like to float."

"I promise not to look at you knickers, lass," he joked, the mere thought of her knickers making him a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, about that...I'm not wearing any," she grinned while shrugging her shoulders as if to say _sorry, not sorry_?

"Well go get them!" he pleaded his voice rising an octave.

Her eyes went wide at his misunderstanding, "I meant I didn't wear any today, Killian." A bright red blush colored her cheeks again at having to say it out loud.

"Bloody Hell, Swan! Now you're trying to kill me," he accused, subconsciously bringing his hands to cover the front of his tenting linens.

Emma cracked up again at his theatrics, then began to walk toward the waterfall, "I want to see inside the grotto, are you coming," the hint of a challenge in her tone. She didn't have to peek over her shoulder to know he would follow her.

He watched her as she sauntered toward the waterfall and walked through it, disappearing behind the cascading water. _Pull yourself together man_ , he thought.

The waterfall enveloped her, it was colder than the lake itself. She shivered as she continued to walk to the deepest recesses running both her hands through her hair to push back the water from her face. The water became shallower as she reached the furthest point, she turned around and leaned against the rock enclosure to wait for Killian.

He took his time getting to Emma, trying desperately to clear his head of his carnal thoughts. He wanted to actually hear what she wanted to speak to him about. Upon reaching her, he knew it might be a lost cause. It was dimmer where she waited, though not dark. She was wet, her face damp and hair wild, and he could see the outline of her breasts through his now transparent shirt. It clung to her every curve, the water not even reaching her pert backside now. He reached out and grasped both her hands in his, weaving their fingers together, "Emma, love, I don't mean to stare, but I've dreamed about this for ages, and now that you're really here in front of me, I can't bring myself to look at anything else." His desperate gaze sought hers, "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time summoning my inner gentleman," he apologized.

Emma had to make a concentrated effort to listen to his words, she could literally see the effect she was having on him and it was a heady sensation. "There is no need to apologize," she started, clearing her throat when she heard the raspiness in it, she licked her lips and swallowed, trying to prepare her thoughts, "this is actually what I want to talk to you about."

"What is? Anything love, name it," he begged, he was holding onto her hands tightly to keep his from roaming anywhere indecent.

"We are 18 now, extremely in love, and now engaged," she pointed out, wiggling the fingers of her hand bearing his ring as point of proof. When he said nothing, but continued to gaze expectantly into her eyes she knew she'd have to spell it out for him. "I want _you_ , Killian, all of you, I want you to make love to me."

He heard his sharp intake of breath as clearly as he'd heard her words. He clenched his eyes shut, the thoughts physically shooting through his body, he exhaled slowly before opening his eyes to look at her again. "And I will, princess, as soon as we are married," he promised.

"No," she proclaimed.

"No?"

"No, I don't want to wait that long," she clarified.

"It doesn't have to be a long engagement," he suggested.

"Oh please, you know my mother, she will want my dress made by the Arendelle tailors, that alone involves a trip to another kingdom, or waiting for them to come here. She'll need to invite everyone in the world, and that will take forever," she grumbled. Pulling her hands out of his firm grasp, she brought them to his waist, feeling the solid muscle under his soft skin for the first time. She pulled him closer and could hear the shaky breath that left his lips, "I don't want to wait that long. I've waited long enough, haven't you?"

"Aye, when you put it like that, I've waited and wanted since I can remember," he admitted in a husky tone. His arms still hung by his side, afraid to take too much.

"It's okay to touch me," she murmured. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart, then she replaced hers at his waist, and stared into his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, just taking the other in.

Killian finally broke from his frozen state, he could feel her heart beating rapidly under his palm where she'd placed it. He slid his hand up toward her throat and around to the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. Placing his other arm around her waist he pulled her body flush against his, "Is this okay?" he asked, never breaking their eye contact.

"Yes," Emma moaned, she could feel everything, their bodies pressed together from chest to thigh, "Kiss me."

He didn't need her to say it again, Killian's advanced on her with vigor. Their breathing was heavy, as their tongues collided, teeth nipping, a desperation present in this kiss.

Emma's hands wandered, they ran the gamut running up his back along his lean sides, to his strong shoulders, then back down again to firmly cup his ass. She smiled through their kisses, wholeheartedly enjoying each new sensation. She longed to explore more, but held herself off.

Killian took a moment to explore her as well, his hand around her back wandered up her side as it had several times before. Every time he was in this moment, they'd been interrupted. He slowly worked his splayed hand over her breast, drawing in a satisfied breath at finally crossing this frontier. He played there, feeling the weight of first one then the other, fascinated with her hardening peaks, he brushed his thumb over them to see them rise again.

"Killian," she panted, "please?"

He pulled back to look at her, and wondered if he looked as wrecked as she did. "We shouldn't, though I can't deny you anything, my love," he professed, "but not here. Please, I wish to have you properly for our first time. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I've heard it can be painful the first time, for you. I don't want to compound that by taking you right here against the rocks."

She whimpered as he untangled himself further, leaving a space between them. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She knew he was right. "I love you," she affirmed, opening her eyes and smiling adoringly. "Thank you for looking out for me," she added.

"Always, Emma. I will always take care of you," he vowed, "Now, before I lose all semblance of control, can we please just swim?"

"Yes," she sighed, "but promise me one thing?"

"Anything, darling," reverence clear in his answer.

"Don't make me wait too long?" she asked with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, her smile small and hopeful.

"I promise, love," he answered affectionately. Then he pulled her to him swiftly, picked her up bridal style and proceeded to walk out of the grotto.

She squealed when he picked her up as though she were a feather and laced her arms around his neck. "So, Mr. Jones, I am curious about one thing, how do you know what a ladies' first time is like?"

Even though she had a radiant smile on her lips, he could see genuine curiosity in her eyes. "Well, Ms. Swan, the lads on the ship like to talk about their escapades… a lot," he duplicated her coy answer from earlier, "I learned _many_ things while I was gone. Rest assured, I've experienced none, save for what I've experienced with you," he explained, hoping she didn't think anything more licentious had gone on. "You are the only woman for me, Swan," he whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm," she hummed into his kiss, "good answer."

They swam for a bit after that, then got ready to head back as they had a dinner to attend with her parents. They kept things proper, each averting their gaze as the other dressed, then began the trek back home.

When they arrived back at the castle Emma made haste in getting to their rooms to avoid any questions from her parents regarding her still damp hair, or the newest addition to her jewelry collection. She was beyond excited to see if her parents noticed, and nervous at the same time. When Emma's bath had been drawn, she hopped in washed quickly. She wanted to make herself presentable for tonight's special dinner. When she was finished, the last pin placed in her hair, she slipped on her shoes and dashed out her door. Jogging down the hall while gazing at her ring wasn't a great plan, she ran straight into her father, luckily he'd seen her coming and had his arms out to brace for impact.

"Whoa, there princess, in a bit of a rush?" he laughed, when she slammed into him.

"Sorry, dad," she apologized slightly winded from their crash, I didn't want to keep everyone waiting."

"No one's hurt," he said taking both her hands a holding them out, "let's have a look at this fabulous dress your mother had made." Emma didn't know, but the King was actually looking for a ring. He'd waited anxiously as a mother hen all day for their return, dying to know if Killian had asked, and if Emma had said yes. When he spotted the elegant piece of jewelry on her ring finger he felt his heart swell just a bit. He dropped her hands and pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful," he choked out. He let her go, and wiped at his eyes, "Must be some dust in the air," he tried to cover, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Thanks dad," she replied, not sure what to make of his small outburst, "let's go to dinner."

When Emma and her father entered the dining room, several things happened all at once.

Snow looked to her daughter admiring her beauty, then to her husband. She shot him a questioning look at the red rims around his eyes.

Killian stood up to greet his princess, "You look sensational, Emma," he praised and held out his hand to guide her to her chair.

Hearing Killian's words, Snow looked lovingly to the young couple again as Emma took Killian's extended hand. Her hands shot to her mouth, and a small squeal of excitement escaped her.

Emma startled, "What mom, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Snow nodded her head vigorously, affirming that she was indeed alright, but she didn't trust her voice to speak yet.

Emma just continued to stare at her as everyone took their seats, Emma and Killian on one side, David and Snow on the other.

Snow had the goofiest smile on her face.

Emma began to giggle at her mom's antics, "What is it mom, you're acting bizzare."

"Emma, what's on-," Snow started but couldn't quite get out her whole question. She fanned herself, then tried again, "What's on your finger, honey?"

Emma's eyes widened in realization, immediately bringing her hands together, cradling her precious ring. "Oh, my goodness! Between dad's weird episode upstairs, and you giggling like a madman, I completely forgot," she lamented, "I've been waiting the whole day for your reactions, and I missed them, because they were so...odd."

Killian's laughed at Emma's choice of words. His heart soared when he heard his Swan speak again.

"It's my engagement ring," Emma spoke proudly, "Killian has asked me to marry him, and I've accepted."

Her parents could see the consummate joy on her face, could hear it in her words. She emanated happiness.

"Congratulations," David offered, "I knew the day would come, and although I didn't think it'd be this soon, I couldn't be happier for you both. I can't imagine a better partner than the ones you've chosen in each other." He raised his glass, "To your engagement, your love, and your future," David toasted.

They all raised their glasses to each other and toasted.

After taking a drink, Killian had to know what the King meant exactly, "You knew the day would come because I asked for your blessing yesterday, right?"

Emma and Snow both looked at their men, mouths open in surprise.

Emma being speechless just reached over to hug Killian, "Thank you," she whispered endearingly.

"You knew!" Snow accused, "and you didn't tell me?" she sounded a little hurt.

"Darling, first, you weren't available when Killian and I spoke. That was the day you and Emma were busy with the tailors for the very dress she is wearing tonight. Second, since you couldn't be there, why would I tell you and ruin the surprise. The reaction you just had was worth keeping you in the dark," he smiled at his wife affectionately.

Seeing the excitement on Snow's face go to sadness and hurt and then to loving understanding in just under 10 seconds, Killian could see where Emma had inherited her rush to misinterpretation.

"David, you are always looking out for me," Snow said lovingly, "thank you, dearest."

"Always," he simply stated, then added, "and see, you'll be planning the wedding of the year now, that's even better than planning a ball!"

Snow huffed, "Wedding of the year, you mean wedding of the century!" She couldn't contain the elation in her voice, she was almost jumping up and down in her seat.

Emma groaned, while Killian just chuckled. The four sat late into the evening, chatting, planning, and enjoying one of the best birthday celebrations they'd ever had.

A/N: The next chapter will be M rated. If M is not for you, please skip it, you won't miss any advancement in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter changes the rating from T to M. Please don't read if smut is not your thing! You will not miss story development, and all other chapters have been and will be T, save for this one. I'm a sucker for first time lovers Emma and Killian which is exactly what this chapter is.**_

Emma felt like she'd been lying in bed for hours, as sleep continued to evade her. She couldn't even begin to feel sleepy as she stared at the wall, deep in thought. Though she'd just spent the evening with Killian and her parents discussing what the future held, all she could think about was their afternoon alone at the grotto. She groaned in frustration as the sight of Killian shirtless and wet floated through her mind again. _Damn his sinfully light pants too_ , she thought. Annoyed at her errant thoughts she flopped on her back and threw the pillow over her head.

Down the hall Killian found himself in a similar state. He laid in bed wide awake going over the whys and why nots: _They weren't married… yet. Even though he'd accepted that she'd chosen him as well, the fact remained she was royalty and he was not. He'd promised her he wouldn't make her wait too long. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, going so far as to tell him exactly what she wanted. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, only what he'd heard from others. Her parents accepted and approved of him to be with her forever._ So far he was at an even three to three for reasons for and against going to her right this instant and giving in to what they both wanted.

"Bugger it," he muttered to the empty room. He decided to go to Emma, she would be the tie breaker, if she was asleep he'd return to his quarters, if not, well then that's when the fun would begin. Clothed only in his linen underdrawers and a shirt he made his way quickly down the hall, a silent plea in his head that neither David nor Snow were still up and about. It was a rather hastily made decision, and he had other pressing issues at the forefront of his thought process. He nervously slipped into her room making no sound at all and made his way over to her bed. Seeing that she was indeed asleep nestled _under_ her pillow, he smiled affectionately, _wait it is then_ , he thought. He whispered a quiet,"Good night, love," to her and turned to return to his own bed.

"Killian," he heard her soft voice call out to him.

"I'm sorry love, did I wake you?" he asked. Turning around he saw she'd removed the pillow from her face. Her hair was strewn about as though she'd been tossing and turning.

"No," she replied, sitting up "I can't sleep to save my life right now."

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he extended his hand out to her, "Me neither, love, why can't you sleep."

Emma reached out and clasped his proffered hand, "Why can't you?" she returned, avoiding his question and his eyes, afraid he might see the unbridled lust that was building there.

"Uh-uh, Swan, I asked you first," he chuckled. He reached his other hand to her hair and smoothed it from her forehead and behind her ears.

Squaring her shoulders and inhaling deeply, she decided to go with honesty, "I can't stop thinking about you, and today," she murmured. "Have you come to keep your promise?"

"Aye, that was my intent." His hand still at her face had begun to caress over her cheek and down to her neck.

"Was?" she questioned in a small voice.

"Well, I was sitting by my lonesome thinking of the reasons why we should, and the reasons why we should not. I came up dead even and decided if you were awake then it would be a reason we should, and if you were sleeping, then it'd be a sign we should not," he explained.

Taking his hand from her neck, she now held both of his hands firmly in both of hers, "Killian, there is no reason we should not." Looking into his deep blue eyes she could see him accepting her words. She laid back down and pulled him with her.

He laid next to her side, his arm wrapped around her middle and waited for her to make a move.

As she laid down with Killian by her side, she realized after a moment that he wanted her to take the lead. Emma wasn't sure where to start either. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and exhaled, then wrapping one arm around his neck she pulled him against her. There was still a fair amount of space between them, getting a little impatient, she tugged on him to close the gap.

He caught her intention immediately; shifting her so she was on her side facing him, he pressed their bodies together from forehead to legs. "I've never done this before, love. Promise me you'll tell me what feels good, and what doesn't. Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you need me to."

"I promise," she whispered against his lips, right before she pounced. She teased the seam of his mouth with her tongue, waiting for him to open to her advances. Threading her fingers through his hair she kissed him thoroughly when he allowed her entrance. Playing with different angles to see which would allow the most feeling, she continued to explore his lips and mouth ardently.

Kissing her deeply his free hand began to roam the length of her body. His other hand was helplessly pinned. He broke the kiss and sat up. Her audible whine at the loss made him smile, "I'm not going anywhere, Swan, sit up with me, it'll be easier."

Emma did as he said and sat up. Her body had been so achy for him that she hadn't thought of the time that would go into learning how to be together. She kissed him again, but found that she couldn't feel the press of his body like this. "Killian, I want to feel you against me," she breathed out between kisses.

Killian stood up and pulled her into his arms, pressing bor body fully against his, "Like this?"

"Yes," she shivered at the connection.

"What else, Emma?"

"I want to see you," she admitted shyly.

He broke away from her and held his arms aloft, ogle all you want darling," he jested. He was becoming more nervous, stalling. What if he couldn't satisfy her?

"All of you," she giggled, "and I want you to see me," she added. Slowly she brought her hands to the top of her nightie, she began to unbutton it, still staring at him. He seemed to be frozen in place. "Killian, where are you?" she stopped undressing and brought a hand to his face. She felt him lean into her touch, and it warmed her. "Tell me."

"Swan, I- can we talk for a few moments?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" she asked sitting down on the bed again and beckoning him to sit with her.

He sat down and exhaled a breath he hadn't intended to hold in, "Emma, I want you darling, so badly, but I, I am not experienced-"

"Killian neither one of us has any experience, but I know it will be wonderful, it's you and me," she spoke reassuringly.

"From some of the tales I've heard it's not always as easy for a lady to reach her peak, as it is for a man. I just don't want to reach that point without you, and I'm quite terrified I may not last long at all. I've thought about making love to you quite frequently, and though in my fantasies it's quite glorious, I'm afraid I may not perform up to par," he confessed, his neck to his cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears turning a crimson color.

Emma smiled at the man next to her, "Leave it to you to be a gentleman even before we've started," she leaned in hugging him, she was so in love. "You've had fantasies about me?" she said coquettishly sitting back again.

His ears turned pink again, "That is to say- I mean- well…" he stammered, embarrassed by her forward question.

"Why are you so nervous? Calm down, it's me. You're beginning to make me think I should be nervous as well." When he didn't speak she added, "I've fantasized about you too."

His eyes shot up to her, "Christ love, I want you so badly."

"I'm ready when you are," she answered standing back up. She continued where she left off, unbuttoning her nightgown.

Killian stood up and reached out to her, "May I," he murmured.

Emma nodded her head, and dropped her arms down to her sides. She watched him as he worked at each button, his breathing becoming quicker the further down he unbuttoned.

He unbuttoned the final button which was at her abdomen. Pausing to look at her, silently asking permission, he felt her hands place his at the collar of her nightie. Killian began to push it down her shoulders. He dragged in a rough breath as her breasts were revealed to him. He wanted to feel them in his hands, and nip and lick at them. He could feel himself harden further, he needed some relief.

She removed her hands from the garment and it easily slid the remainder of the way, over her belly, then her hips and then completely to the floor. She shivered under his amorous gaze. She let him look his fill, enjoying his admiration. Moving toward him she grasped at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She halted for a moment to appreciate the view she had. She perused the broad expanse of his hair covered chest, wondering what it would feel like pressed against her. His pants were wickedly low on his waist, held mostly in place by his hardness jutting straight upward. Emma felt a jolt in her lower stomach that spread down further to her core. She was beginning to feel that achiness between her legs again. The achiness that begged for touch.

He moved into her body, and kissed her soundly. His arms cradled her and ran up and down her back. He couldn't help but press his erection against her. He jerked back when he felt her nimble fingers at the laces of his night trousers. "Not yet, love," he rasped out.

Emma didn't have to wonder what his chest hair would feel like against her anymore. The wispy feeling as it grazed along her breasts was divine, and then she felt him press his hips to hers and she was lost. She brought her fingers down to untie and free him, but as soon as she touched him , he backed off again. He dove in to kiss her again quickly, he trailed them along her jawline and down to her neck. Emma moaned quietly at the sensation of his lips and tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Moving lower still he seated himself on the bed and scooted her toward him. Her stiffened buds were at eye level, he cupped her breasts, kneading at the soft flesh.

Emma jumped at the feeling of his palms against her breasts, but nothing could prepare her for the titillation she experienced when he brought his mouth to her peak and gently sucked at it. "Oh my god, Killian, that feels so good," she mewled.

He pulled back for a moment and shushed her, "I intend to do this more than once, so it won't do to have your father come in here and run me through now would it?" he grinned at her. The next thing he knew her hand was at the back of his head nudging him back toward her breasts. He gladly took her in again, tasting her. He swirled his tongue around her tight bud, waiting to hear if she enjoyed it. Hearing her soft moans, he kept at it switching to her other breast. This time he bit down ever so lightly, tugging just a tiny bit. When her fingers knotted into his hair grasping tightly and she shoved his face into her chest more, he guessed that she quite like it.

She pulled his head back and leaned down to kiss him again, immediately both his hands were back cupping at the whole of her chest. "Use your fingers," she prompted him.

"Show me, love."

Emma unabashedly brought her thumb and middle finger to her nipple and squeezed at it, rolling it between her fingers. "Like that," she panted.

Killian wasn't prepared for how erotic it would be when she touched herself, "Gods, you are gorgeous when you touch yourself," he exalted. He watched as she continued to tweak her nipple, her other hand still laced firmly in his hair. He brought his hand to her unattended breast and copied her movements.

Little sparks of heat coursed straight to her center. She could feel herself, she'd never been so wet in her life. "Killian, I need you to touch me...down there," she begged.

He looked up into her eyes, "As you wish." He brought both his hands to the waistband of her knickers and untied them. He slid them down her toned thighs letting them pool around her feet.

He gulped at the sight of her fully bared before him. Inhaling deeply, he caught her lovely scent, his eyes shut at the heady sensation that pulsed through his body.

Standing up, he resolved to taste her another day. He put his left hand around her and held her securely at her lower back. He brought his right hand to her center. Not sure exactly what to do, he caressed through her curls, he felt wetness at his fingertips, exploring the source he felt Emma push down against his hand.

"Is this where you want me to touch you?" he asked genuinely.

"Yes," she rasped out. Emma brought her hand over his and placed his fingers where she needed them. "Do you feel that," she asked as she ran his fingers through her slickness.

"Aye," he responded hoarsely.

"That's all for you, because of you. That's how much I want you," she explained. Showing him what to do turned her on even more. He was a quick study and she knew they would be perfect together in no time. When she guided his finger inside her, she felt his body jerk.

He naturally began to move his digit in and out of her. "How am I supposed to fit in there, you are so tight," he wondered out loud.

"Give me more," she whispered.

He instinctively added a second digit.

"Killian," she whined. His two thick fingers were more than she'd ever experienced. She started to become dizzy and her legs were feeling weak, as he continued to pump them in and out of her. "I need to lay down," she gasped out.

Killian immediately withdrew his fingers, "Have I hurt you, darling" he asked, trepidation in his tone.

"No, not at all," she chuckled, "it feels so good, but I've never stood up when I...you know," she blushed at her admission.

"You mean it feels so good you may pass out?" he spoke triumphantly.

She laughed at his antics, but quickly pulled him back to where they had been before. Emma felt herself approaching that summit, "Please go faster," she murmured.

Watching her beautiful body writhe under his touch had Killian harder than he'd ever been. He heeded her request picking up the pace of his fingers. He noticed there were certain directions his fingers could go that would cause her fingers to curl tightly into her bed sheets, or make her back arch, or a whine of pleasure. He was entranced watching how she responded to him. Her breasts bounced with the thrusting motions, and a light sheen of sweat graced her forehead. Her eyes were shut tightly, mouth slightly ajar as her rapid breaths escaped amongst her light cries and moans.

"Killian, almost, I'm almost there, don't stop," she pleaded. Ascending her summit she felt light and heavy all at once. Pleasurable vibes racing through her body, she was right on the precipice. Her hips began to meet his fingers thrust for thrust, and his palm began to hit her in just the right spot. Her walls fluttered and spasmed around his fingers, and Emma flew out and away from everything, a gratifying thrill caressing every fiber of her body. She threw her hand over her mouth to muffle the pleasurable sounds that she couldn't help. As she began to come back to herself she took note of his gorgeous face watching her.

Looking down on her splayed out on the bed he took a moment to marvel at her beauty. He climbed onto the bed and laid down facing her. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever had the privilege of seeing," he revered her, brushing her hair from her face and behind her ear.

"Killian, that was, that felt so amazing," she panted out, still slightly winded from her peak.

"Can I ask you something rather personal, Swan," Killian asked, eyes peering up from beneath his lashes.

"Anything," she whispered still coming down from her high.

"You said you've never been standing when you…" he trailed off.

"Ok, where's the question," she asked confusion in her voice. She rolled over to face him, curious as to what he was getting at.

"Well...when have you…you know" he tried again scratching that place behind his ear, her favorite of all his tells.

"Climaxed, orgasmed," she suggested, smiling when his eyebrows shot up in response.

"Yes love, when have you climaxed," he finally asked.

"I don't know how many times," she blushed, and ducked her head.

"How many were there, Swan" he asked a little bit of shock coming through in his voice.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "How many what?" she asked haughtily.

"Men, blokes, chaps, lads," he said, raising his hand in the air in a half shrug half explanation.

She continued to scrutinize him. She didn't know how to react, laugh at him, cry at his belief that she'd been with anyone else, or get angry and throw him out of her room. She took in a deep breath and weighed her options. _How many times have I overreacted when it turned out to be a misunderstanding_ , she thought to herself. The last time there'd been a misunderstanding she'd made him promise to come to her if he was hurt by something she did. That's exactly what he was doing this decided she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, perhaps he misunderstood her earlier confession, and _didn't_ think she was a hussy, which is what she was assuming he thought. _Please let that be it, please let that be it_ , she repeated in her head.

"There were that many, you can't even remember," his quiet tone full of hurt.

Emma brought her hand to his cheek, "Killian, I have never been with another man. I have wanted you and no one else since... forever," she leaned in to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry you misunderstood me, I simply meant that…"

His whole body physically relaxed upon hearing her words, and he kissed her back. "You meant what, love?"

"I meant when I am by myself, I've never climaxed standing up," she said, feeling her heart beat so hard she thought he might hear it. She felt shy to say these things out loud, but she also knew that the more they talked the better lovers they would make.

The thought of her taking herself to that same state of bliss he'd just witnessed had him stiffening again. He'd lost any amorous thoughts when he'd misunderstood her answers. "I- I assumed it was only us slovenly males that took matters into our own hands," he admitted, chuckling softly.

"Well, you thought wrong," she corrected, giving him a lascivious smile. "Now it's your turn sailor," she responded, her voice laden with promise and passion.

"We can wait, love, I don't want you to be sore tomorrow," he told her.

"Killian Jones, you promised," she scolded him.

"Yes, but you've already...climaxed," he replied.

"But you haven't," she said, as though he wasn't fully aware of that fact. "Listen to me, that was amazing, but the only reason I let you take me all the way with you fingers was to take away your irrational worries about not satisfying me," Emma explained, "Now it doesn't matter if you last ten seconds or ten minutes."

"Uh, it matters to me, love, I want it to be good for you."

She rolled her eyes at his incessant worry, "I promise you, it will be." With that final statement she kissed him, a fierce kiss that told him not to argue, but acquiesce. Emma rolled him onto his back and threw her leg over the tops of his, still laying by his side. She continued to ply him with kisses, her hand snaked it's way down to his pants once.

He felt her fumbling at his laces and brought his own hands down to help her. He lifted up off the bed just enough to slip them off. He watched as Emma eyed every inch of his body, he noticed her pause to stare at his hardness. "See something you like, love?" he jested.

"How is that supposed to fit inside of me?" she asked, feeling a little bit of anxiety for the first time that evening.

"Let's find out." Killian pushed up off of his side and moved over her. Staring into her eyes, he couldn't believe he was going to make love to her. "Emma," he rasped, "promise you'll tell me if it's too much," resting his forehead against hers he waited for her response.

"I promise," she whispered, tilting her head to the side she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. She could feel his body relaxing into hers. She jolted at the feel of his erection against her center. She could feel him nudging at her entrance, pushing slightly he slipped up through her folds causing her to keen at the sensation of his hot flesh over her sensitive nub.

Trying again he slipped up over her once more, "Sorry, love," and although it felt pleasurable sliding through her slickness, he wasn't where he wanted to be.

"Don't apologize, that feels incredible," she moaned. Her eyes were hooded, and her mouth slightly parted.

She was a magnificent sight to behold when she was in the throes of passion, he wanted so badly to bury himself inside her. He lined up to attempt again, but this time he felt Emma's hand encase him. Gently at first and then a little firmer. "Gods, Swan what are you trying to do?"

Without further ado she lined him up at her entrance and slowly pushed her hips forward. She removed her hand and went on pure feeling from that instant. She brought her hands around his waist and cupped his backside. She pushed against him to get him to move further inside. She felt pressure as he began to enter.

He'd never felt such an intense sensation as he slowly drove into her. He felt her sharp intake of breath as his tip breached her. Looking down at her, she nodded answering his silent question. He continued to push into her slowly, the pleasure unimaginable. Killian noticed she was holding her breath and tears had pooled at the corners of her eyes, immediately he stopped moving. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her soundly, "Breathe, darling," he coaxed, "Does it hurt?" Kissing her again he could feel the tenseness beginning to leaving her body.

As he kissed her, it allowed her a moment to adjust to the foreign intrusion. "Yes, but I can handle it," she whispered stubbornly against his mouth. She'd never felt such pressure, it bordered the line of pain and pleasure. She began to relax again, still cupping his back side she urged him to go deeper. As the angle became difficult she slipped her feet up and bent her knees, spreading herself a little more.

When he was fully seated inside her he brought his head to her shoulder, his breathing was rapid, he needed to calm himself. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he jumped when he felt her muscles contract against him. "Bloody hell, what was that," he panted.

Emma could tell by the contact of their hips that he was fully sheathed. She couldn't name the fullness that she felt, and the immense satisfaction of having him inside her. The pressure began to overwhelm her senses. She tightened up involuntarily, and he jumped in her arms. "Sorry," she giggled.

"Don't apologize, it felt wonderful, it just surprised me," he smiled down at her.

Emma tightened again and smiled back up at him.

"That's enough of that, love, or you'll bring me to my end before we've begun," he pleaded.

"I want you to move, Killian."

At her request, he slowly began to pull back. There were no words for the immense gratification he felt buried inside her channel. He stared at where they joined over and over again, bringing his hand to her hip he squeezed her flesh and lightly tugged to have her move her hips against him. He kept a languid pace, gently easing in and out of her. "Gods, Swan you feel like heaven," he praised her. He knew he should be doing other things, tending to her full breasts, or kissing her, but he was having a hard time concentrating on anything as he was obsessed with the sensation of where they were joined. He could feel his release approaching much quicker than he'd like. "I'm not going to last much longer," he choked out.

"Okay," she answered, bringing her hand to his face she tilted his head up so she could watch him. She could feel him speed up in pace, his rhythm becoming slightly erratic, but not aggressive. "Let go, Killian" she told him.

He looked into her eyes and upon hearing her command he couldn't hold out an instant longer. His release rushed through him, he could feel every nerve ending in his body tingling. He reached his pinnacle buried to the hilt, moaning her name as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him.

Emma kept her eyes locked with his as he crumbled before her. Knowing that she'd never witnessed such a vulnerable moment before, she felt a sense of undying love for this man.

He couldn't hold himself aloft any longer, but he didn't want to separate from her either. He pulled out of her and rolled to his side, pulling her close into his chest.

"I promise it will get better for you, but it was inexplicably scintillating for me, Swan," he praised her again.

"It was for me too," she responded without hesitation, "you took care of me before. And don't forget, it'll be easier when I'm more used to...accommodating you."

He grinned at her ability to make him feel at ease, and confident, "Yes but with practice, I will be able to hold out longer, it will be better for you."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Practice, huh?" She smiled at him scandalously, "When can we practice again?" she asked coyly.

"I came to you tonight, Princess, I'll leave our next rendezvous in your hands," he wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at his theatrics, "Rendezvous, I like that."

They dressed themselves, then laid back down on her bed. "Sleep now, love," he said bringing her into cuddle.

"Stay with me?" She looked up at him with her best impression of a begging puppy.

"Aye, I'll stay till you fall asleep. I'd love to wake with you in my arms, but I'd love to stay alive as well. I don't want to wake to your mother with her bow and arrow aimed at my head," he joked.

"I can't wait till the day that we can sleep in the same bed, when we can fall asleep together and wake together," a dreamy tone in her voice.

"I love you Emmaswan."

Beaming at him, a lovely shade of pink colored her cheeks, she loved it when he used her pet name, even after all these years. He delighted in the fact that something so simple could warrant that reaction in her, just because he'd said it.

"I love you too, Killian."


	10. Chapter 10

_**6 months later…**_

Tonight people from miles around would attend the wedding reception. There would be music and dancing all evening, and the food and drink would flow freely. It was going to be everything she had ever dreamed of, elegant, regal, and epic. She being _Snow_.

Emma, on the other hand, could do without all of these things, it was overboard in her opinion. She also had no desire to mingle with pretentious and pompous people from around the realm. Maybe she was being selfish, but she just wanted it to be her and Killian.

The vow ceremony itself would be a small affair, with only very close family and friends. Emma took comfort in knowing that she wouldn't have to speak in front of hundreds of people.

She looked in the mirror once more, Snow standing behind her grinning from ear to ear. Her wedding gown was a solid white A-line princess v-neck, there was no hint of lace, only satin and chiffon, per Emma's request. It was floor length with a very short train, also Emma's doing. She didn't want anything too over the top.

"Emma you look gorgeous," Snow said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I wish Rosalind could be here to see this. You know it was our greatest hope that you and Killian would grow up being each other's friend and confidant. Who knew it would blossom so beautifully into the relationship you have."

"Thanks, mom," Emma replied through the lump in her throat. She turned from the mirror and embraced her mom in a loving hug. "Thank you for loving me, and taking care of me, and for letting me be with Killian."

Snow laughed, "As if we could have stopped you! You two have been thick as thieves since the beginning. As for being with Killian, you always had a choice, your father and I had the choice, and we would never have taken that away from you."

Emma squeezed her mom a little tighter and then let go, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

"You certainly are eager," her mother smiled knowingly.

Emma blushed from her cheeks to her ears, choosing to keep her mouth shut.

Snow rolled her eyes, "I know what it's like Emma, your father and I were young once too, it was fun sneaking around, but so much more freeing once we were married."

"Wh- What?" Emma stuttered, her blush turning beet red she was sure.

"Oh, you and Killian are not as stealthy as you like to think," Snow chuckled.

Emma gasped audibly, feeling slightly dizzy, "Does Dad know?"

Snow couldn't help but laugh at her daughters's wide eyes and hands thrown over her mouth, "No, sweetie, that man sleeps like the dead. Your secret is safe with me."

Emma felt such a sense of relief, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, mom," the gratefulness clear in her tone.

There was a knock on her door then, "What secret?" David asked, entering the room.

"Nothing my dear, just girl stuff," Snow answered.

David promptly turned on his heel to exit the room, "Tell me when you're ready for me."

"Oh stop it, David, we are ready for you now," she laughed at her husband's antics.

He turned back around arms raised in surrender, "Okay, but just to be clear there are some things I don't want to know."

Both his girls laughed at him.

Snow gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek, "I will see you in a few minutes."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too," Snow replied, tears welling up again, then she left the room.

"So… are you ready to do this thing?" David asked.

"I am more than ready, Dad. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment for years," she confessed.

"I guess in a way, I have too. Not so much waiting for this moment, but ready for this moment. I've known for a long time that you and Killian were meant to be," the king said with finality in his timbre.

"Then why did you give us a hard time when you found us in the garden on our birthday?" she asked.

"Well, I am still your father," he chuckled, "I couldn't just let him off the hook. I had to make sure you two would do things properly."

Emma felt massively guilty that her father was in the dark, but also entirely grateful. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered, stepping to him and hugging him.

"I love you too, Emma, you'll always be my little girl," he spoke tightly, a sudden wave of emotion rolling through him.

When they broke apart, David held his arm out to his daughter, and she looped her arm through his.

He waited at the altar for his girl. The door in the back opened up and his eyes immediately shot to the entryway. It was only his future mother-in-law, not in a bad way, he just couldn't wait for Emma. He'd wanted to be tied to her since he could remember.

Snow walked the aisle, but instead of taking her seat she walked to the base of the stairs and beckoned him down.

"Yes, milady," he greeted.

"Killian, I just wanted to say a few things to you.

He nodded silently to let her speak.

"I know your mother would be so proud of you, and she would be overjoyed that you and Emma are to be married. As I told Emma minutes ago, it was our dream that you and Emma would bond and be as close and your mother and I were. I wish she was here to see how much more you've become to each other."

"Me too," he spoke quietly, "but I know that she knows. I can feel it."

Snow beamed at him, "You're right, she knows."

She pulled him into a hug, "I am proud of the man you have become too, Killian. That said, if you hurt her I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, bow and arrow at the ready." Her tone while not threatening, brokered no arguments.

Killian wanted to laugh at the preposterous idea that he would ever willingly hurt Emma, instead he respectfully told her, "Understood, milady."

Satisfied that her messages had been delivered, Snow went to her seat.

The doors opened again, and this time his love stood in the entryway. He'd seen Emma in many dresses over the years, but she was absolutely breathtaking in this one. It hugged her lithe frame as she walked down the aisle escorted by her father. She had a brilliant smile upon her face, telling him that she was as ready for this as he was.

David walked her up to Killian. He unlaced Emma's arm and placed it through Killian's, "Take care of my little girl," David said softly, a waver in his voice.

"Aye, forever," was his response.

David made his way back down to his seat beside Snow, trying to wipe at his eyes inconspicuously.

Pastor Hopper began the service, "We are gathered here…"

As the pair stood there, prepared to tell each other their vows of love in front of their close family and friends, they were each lost in their own thoughts as the pastor droned on about the responsibilities and seriousness of marriage.

Killian thought about their story, how they'd grown together over the years. He reminisced on all they'd shared and the few things they'd lost, and how it all wove a path for them to come to this point.

Emma thought about the future, would they be good parents? How many children would they have? Would she be able to run a household like she wanted to? She was so ready to start their perfect life and find out all the answers to all her questions.

"Killian, "Pastor Hopper said, jarring them both from their thoughts, "you may say your vows to Emma."

"Emma, I have known you since before my first memories, and I have loved you from the beginning. Though that love started as the kind between two friends, it quickly developed into devotion, my main ambition to make you happy at any cost. Before I knew it, I was _in love_ with you. Your laugh, your spirit, and your kindness are just a few of the things I fell in love with. You hold my heart, it's always been yours," he had to pause a moment and compose himself, the emotions this woman made him feel knew no depth. "I would go to the ends of the world and time for you. This ring symbolizes my promise to love, respect, honor, and cherish you forever," he finished, slipping the band onto her finger.

Emma wiped at the tears threatening to pour down her face. He was better at words than her, he always had been. She hoped she could convey to him, the same things she felt just now as he spoke.

"Emma, you may now say your vows to Killian."

"I'm not," she started, but her voice was absent, she cleared the tightness in her throat and began again. "I'm not always great with words, but I'm going to try for you, Killian. You've been here for me, from the beginning. I knew from a very young age that we were special, and that what we shared was magic. You were and are my best friend, my confidant, and you are my swan, my partner for life. I've known you were the only one for me since we were twelve and you dashingly rescued me when my horse threw me," she smiled at the memory. "I knew no one could ever take care of me, and love me the way you do. My promise to you is that I will take care of you and love you, until forever. This ring symbolizes my promise to love, respect, honor, and cherish you forever."

"You may now kiss."

Killian looked into her eyes, he saw all her love reflecting the same things he felt. They hadn't discussed what type of kiss it would be, but he longed to kiss her passionately, pick her up and carry her away from prying eyes. He decided to let her lead, it had always worked in the past.

Emma leaned forward to meet Killian half way. She gave him a chaste kiss to the lips, then lost all semblance of propriety. Stepping into him, she threw her arms around his neck, her hand cradling his head and placed open mouth kisses on his lips.

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, surrounding her with in his powerful embrace. He reciprocated her arduous lip lock, returning her kisses to her upper lip, then her bottom one.

"Ahem," the familiar interruption causing both bride and groom to chuckle into their kiss. Foreheads pressed together they both looked to David who was sitting with his arms crossed.

"Really?" he admonished the young lovers.

Snow just giggled next to her husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Pastor Hopper announced joyously.

The reception had been a long affair, the new couple was announced when they entered the reception hall. Emma and her father had shared a dance, and then she and Killian had danced until the feast was served. After the meal, toasts were made to the new couple. Then, David and Snow presented Emma and Killian with two skeleton keys, each one adorned with a swan, symbolic of the first adventure that brought the two of them together her father had explained. The keys belonged to the actual gift, which was a cottage her parents had had built upon the couple's engagement. Killian and Emma had departed once the dancing resumed, her mother and father glued to the dance floor, likely for the rest of the night.

Upon arriving to their new home there was a package at the door. It was wrapped beautifully,and the card on top read: 'Here's to years of fun loving adventure, open tonight!'

It wasn't signed but Emma recognized the graceful handwriting as her cousin Elsa's. She picked it up as Killian unlocked the door.

Being the traditional gentleman Killian picked her up easily and walked her across the threshold.

"Welcome home, love," he murmured, then kissed her soundly.

"Welcome home, lover," she purred between kisses.

Breaking the kiss he walked her over to the Grecian couch in the corner of the common room. Killian set her down on her feet, then he sat against the armrest, feet extended, legs apart, and patted the space left for Emma to sit with him.

"Shoes off the furniture, Jones!" she exclaimed.

"So the honeymoon phase is over just like that?" he jested. Properly chastised he leaned down and removed his shoes. Looking up to her with his eyebrow raised, as if seeking her approval, he patted the area between his legs again inviting her to join him.

Emma nodded her head, and removed her heels then sat down and leaned her back to his front. "And no, the honeymoon phase is nowhere near over," she spoke lasciviously, the she added, "but I do have to clean this place."

Killian laughed leaning his head around her to kiss her cheek, "Duly noted, Swan."

Snuggling into him she relaxed and enjoyed just being held. He circled his arms around her waist, and she brought her arms over his to hold his hands.

"May I show you something," Killian asked after a few moments of quiet.

"Oooh, yes please," she said in a sexy tone.

He rolled his eyes, smiling at her antics, "Is that all you think about, Emma?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, a sensitive spot for her.

Shivering, Emma thought about the last six months. They had practiced many times since that first night, in fact she had gone to him the very next night. With time they had learned every facet of the other's desires, they knew what every moan and whimper meant. They came together like the evening sun meeting the mountain peaks.

"Not always," she said breathily, "but right now it is front and center. We are here, alone, Mr. Jones. Do you know what that means?"

"Why don't you enlighten me, Mrs. Jones," he said, kissing along her neck.

"It means- it means, wait what was I talking about?" she sat forward, realizing she'd completely lost what she was saying.

Killian laughed loudly, "I love that I can make you lose your train of thought with a simple kiss."

Emma blushed but laughed with him. "Okay really though, where was I?" she asked, standing up.

"You were about to reveal the benefits of being here, alone," he answered.

"Oh, yes, it means we can choose anywhere we want," she started, gesturing to different areas of the home. "We can be as loud as we want," she yelled, "And we can sleep and wake up in the same bed," she finished.

Killian stood up and stepped into her space. He put a hand at each of her hips, kneading them, enjoying the feel of satin covering her skin. "So to recap," he started, kissing her briefly, "you wish to make love in various places in our home," kiss, "yell and scream my name while doing so," kiss, "then fall asleep together," kiss, "to wake up in each other's arms and do it all over again?" he clarified.

Her hands had wrapped their way into his hair as he spoke. Her body was pressed to his in all the right places. "Yes," she moaned against his mouth, "it sounds so much more provocative when you say it."

"I think that can be arranged, love," the promise of passion clear from his deep timbre, to the thrust of his hips to punctuating his statement. "But first, I do really want to show you something."

Emma whined as he pulled back slightly.

He took her left hand from around his neck and brought it in front of them, he removed the band he'd given her earlier that day. "I wanted to show you the inscription on your ring, darling."

Taking the ring from his hand, Emma turned it so she could see the tiny script. 'For my Emmaswan, I love you always'. A radiant smile broke over her face, "Look at your ring."

Killian cocked an eyebrow, "Here I thought I had made some grand romantic gesture." He removed his ring to see what she had written to him. ' Killian & Emma I love you forever'. His answering smile was beaming, both dimples showing.

"You did, I just happened to make the same grand romantic gesture," she replied.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "We are quite the team," he remarked.

"Oooh, I almost forgot, let's open the package from Elsa!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know it's from Elsa?" he asked, "and why didn't she bring it to the reception like everyone else?"

"I recognize her handwriting, and I'm not sure why, but it did say open tonight," she said with glee in her voice.

"You are quite excited, love. I imagine when the gifts from the reception are brought over, you'll be like a child on Christmas," he chuckled.

She broke from his embrace and grabbed the package from the couch, then sat down, Killian by her side. Emma tore the gift open unceremoniously.

"Easy, love, you're going to break it," he jokingly scolded her.

"I am not," she said as she pulled a book from the box, "a book?"

"What kind of book?" Killian perked up at the mention of a book.

"You always were the studious one," she deadpanned, handing it over to him.

He silently perused the book, uttering an 'ah' or 'mmhmm', every now and then.

"Are you going to spend all night reading?" she asked incredulously, "or are you going to make good on you promise from earlier?"

"Well, darling," he began, licking along his lower lip. "This is a book we should read _together_ , and I suggest we start right away," he suggested, putting the open book in Emma's lap.

She went from giving him the evil eye to mouth agape, and eyes wide. Picking up the book she flipped through the pages, "Just what kind of book is this?" she asked, closing it to see the front cover. "Kama Sutra," she read out loud.

"A very good book, Swan," he proclaimed as he took it back. "Here, look at this page, darling, I would quite like to try that," he growled.

"I don't know if I'm that bendy, but I so want to try. Take me to bed. Right. Now," she demanded.

"Aye, love."

Emma woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Killian's arm around her middle. She rolled over slowly, so as not to wake him. Now facing him, she took in his tousled hair, standing in all directions, no doubt from her running her fingers through it last night. Next she came to his ears, those perfectly imperfect ears, that she loved. Gazing at his face, she couldn't help but to bring her hand to cup his cheek, and run her thumb back and forth against his scruff. She had waited for this morning, the morning where she could wake with him, and she was not disappointed.

Killian woke to his wife lovingly caressing his face. Opening his piercing blue eyes, he was met with her lovely green eyes. He pulled her into him more, snuggling against her. "Good morning, Mrs. Jones," he greeted her, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Lovely morning indeed, Mr. Jones," she murmured affectionately. She would never tire of waking up with him each morning.

"Are you ready to start this adventure?" he questioned softly.

"What adventure?" Emma asked.

"The rest of our lives, darling," he whispered.

"Yes."

Then they greeted each other with a proper good morning kiss. With every fiber of their beings he was hers, and she was his, forever.

The End

Just the epilogue left!


	11. Epilogue

**5 years later…**

The family sat in the same gardens that Killian and Emma used to play in when they were children. They'd gathered today because David and Snow told them they had an announcement to make. Emma was a little worried, wondering if her parents were ready to pass the baton on to her and Killian. She wasn't ready to run a kingdom. She enjoyed the bubble she lived in with her perfect family, so dealing with a realm didn't exactly appeal to her. Her parents weren't here yet though to answer her worries.

"Mama!" her little girl's wail pierced the quiet peace that surrounded the garden. She was sprinting toward Emma as fast as her little three year old legs would let her.

"What's wrong baby?" Emma asked in a soothing tone as she picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"I'm not a baby," her little girl objected, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Wosawind," she corrected.

"I know who you are sweetie," Emma laughed, "I'm not calling you a baby, but you are my baby, right?" Emma had known right away what she'd wanted to name her baby if she had a girl, she'd also known exactly what to name her baby boy.

Rosalind nodded her head of dark wavy hair. Their little girl looked just like her father, with her hair, full lips, and elf ears. The only thing she'd garnered from Emma was her jade eyes, and boy did she know how to use them when she wanted something.

Emma hugged her daughter and then told her to go play before lunch was served.

"But mama, KJ is scawing me!" she tattled on her twin brother.

"How is he scaring you, lassie?" Killian asked from his seat next to Emma.

"He said he's gonna make me walk the pwank," she cried.

Killian and Emma just laughed and smiled. Their little girl was a princess, and their little boy was a pirate. He was mischievous and sneaky, and he loved to use his sister as the target of his games.

"KJ," Killian called, "report for duty."

Their little pirate came hauling from behind the hedges at breakneck speed. "Reporting for duty, thir," he answered, saluting his father. This was one of his favorite games to play with Daddy.

Killian saluted his son in return, "I have a complaint against you, that you are scaring this lovely princess. What say you, lad?"

KJ shrugged his shoulders, "It'th fun," he smirked just like his father, and he looked just like him too, with dark hair, kept cleanly cut, Killian's darker skin tone, and the bluest eyes.

"As fun as it may be, you must always remember your good form. It isn't polite to make a lass walk the plank, even if she is your sister," Killian told his son. "Do you understand, son?"

"Aye, Daddy," he answered in a downtrodden tone.

"Now apologize to your sister," Killian added.

KJ turned to his sister who was still sitting in Emma's lap, "Thorry Rothalind," he apologized sincerely.

Her little girl hopped down off her lap and hugged her brother, "That's okay, wanna go pway now?"

He nodded his head and the two ran off giggling.

The twins had just turned three, and Emma swore they were more work now than when they'd kept her and Killian up every night the first year. It scared her just how fast it had all gone.

She and Killian had been married 5 years now. They'd decided they wanted to travel in the beginning. Sailing away together without a care in the world they'd navigated to beautiful destinations, fallen more in love, explored foreign lands, and made love. Exactly a year into their trip Emma had become extremely sick. Her symptoms appeared to be seasickness, which wasn't uncommon even when you were accustomed to being on the open ocean. Her illness hadn't subsided a week later and Killian started to worry. She couldn't keep anything down, and her pallor was shades paler than it should be.

He had them home in two weeks, her gaunt frame and weakness alarming Snow when they arrived. They'd sent for the doctor immediately. The relief that came when he told them that Emma was merely pregnant was short lived when her constant sickness persisted. They stayed in Emma's old chambers as she wanted the added comfort of having mommy and daddy nearby, and she didn't intend to birth her children in the cottage. She'd had a difficult pregnancy, followed by a difficult birth. The doctor told her she wouldn't be able to conceive again based on the stress the twins had caused to her body. Although the decision to have more was made for them, she and Killian had rejoiced just the same that they'd been blessed with two healthy children.

"Emma, where did you go, love," Killian asked gently, breaking Emma from her thoughts.

She noticed she'd subconsciously brought her hands to her belly, cradling it protectively. "I was just thinking about how fast everything has gone with the twins. I miss when they were babies," she confessed. "Do you ever want more?" she whispered not looking him in the eye, not sure she was ready to hear his answer.

Killian looked at his wife's timid expression and brought his hand to her cheek caressing it gently. "More might have been nice, but I am happy with what we have Emma," he spoke honestly, "they are enough for me, and you are enough for me." When he leaned forward to kiss her lips he felt her tears on his cheek. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing," she smiled at him through her tears, "you are just too good to be true. You know exactly what to say no matter the situation."

"That's very true, but nothing to cry about," he jested, eliciting a laugh from his wife.

"I know," she looked deep into his eyes, "it's just these damn pregnancy hormones," she whispered. She felt his hand's gentle caress freeze against her cheek.

His eyes lit up at her words, "Are you sure? When? How?" he stammered out.

Emma laughed again, "Yes, I'm sure, I am almost four months along, and I think you know how," she smirked.

"I meant how is it possible?" he asked amazement coloring his tone.

"The doctor is not sure, but he said everything appears to be progressing normally, and that I am passed the most delicate stage of the pregnancy. He says we have every reason to hope this baby will be born healthy in about five months," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, love," he sounded a little hurt.

Bringing her hand to his cheek, mirroring the comfort he had provided her just a moment ago she told him her reason. "When I first suspected I was pregnant I sought out the doctor's advice. He said that the first three months were the most difficult and not to get my hopes up. I couldn't bear to tell you, and then break your heart if something went wrong." She started to tear up at the thought of breaking his heart like that.

"Emma, we are in this together love, I can handle anything, so long as it's you and me," he spoke lovingly, as his thumb brushed away the tear that spilled down her cheek.

"Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I understand why you did it. I just want you to know that you don't have to protect me. I could have been helping you with being sick, done more for you," he murmured.

"I'm not sick this time," she smiled brilliantly at him.

He gazed into her eyes, then leaned in to kiss her once more. Killian slipped out of his chair and knelt beside her. He placed his hand on her barely forming bump, "I love you already little one," he whispered to her belly.

Emma teared up again, pregnancy hormones wreaking havoc on her emotions. She leaned down kissing the crown of his head.

"Ahem," her father's typical response when he saw them engaged in anything more physical than a handshake.

"Hi Daddy," Emma greeted cheerily.

"What's with the proposal scene? You're already married," he deadpanned.

Snow sat down unceremoniously in the chair across the small table. She hefted out a sigh of discontent.

"What is it, mom?" Emma asked worriedly as she and Killian turned to face her.

"Well, that's what we need to talk to you about today," David started. "Sometimes in life-"

"I'm pregnant," Snow blurted out, cutting her husband off.

Emma's mouth dropped open, while Killian just chuckled at the queen's lack of delivery. David huffed at his wife's interruption.

"When did you find out?" Emma asked, once her shock wore off.

"Yesterday," she stated, "I thought I was going through the change until I realized how much weight I'd gained. I spoke to the doctor to see if this much weight gain is normal symptom. After a few tests he laughed at me and said it wasn't the change but rather a bun in the oven," she grumped.

"You don't sound thrilled," Emma mentioned, honing in on her mother's lack of excitement.

"I'm 42 years old, and a grandmother for crying out loud! I'm barely four months along and I've gained almost as much weight as I did the _whole_ time I was pregnant with you," she began to weep as she mentioned the weight gain. "Just give me a damn minute to embrace it."

David walked over to his wife to soothe her, rubbing her back and telling her she was beautiful. Snow slapped at his hand and told him to stop lying.

Emma couldn't suppress the giggle that slipped from her lips. Killian laughed out loud, not even trying to hide the humor he found in the King getting his hand slapped.

"It's not funny!" Snow cried.

"It's kind of funny," Emma argued.

"It seems the pregnancy hormones are attacking your mother as well," Killian jested.

"Shut up, Jones," Snow said childishly, "wait...what do you mean as well?" She narrowed her eyes staring at her daughter and son-in-law.

Killian and Emma looked at each other, matching smiles on their faces, "We're pregnant too!" they exclaimed in unison.

Snow smiled for the first time since sitting down at the table, "I'm so happy for you both. When did you find out?" she asked.

"I found out today," Killian answered. He laid his hand on her belly again, "We will see our new little one in five short months,"

"What?" Snow's irritated tone was back. "It's not fair! You haven't gained an ounce and we are both four months pregnant," Snow lamented.

"Mom, you look radiant, I promise you," Emma comforted her. She knew it was the hormones making her mother over sensitive about her weight. Snow had never been vain.

The wait staff arrived with their lunch. They all tucked their chairs toward the table, and Killian called the children over.

"Gwammie! Gwumpa!" Rosalind squealed, as she ran up to the table.

"Where's your brother?" Emma asked.

"He said he has to make the west of the bad piwates walk the pwank," she replied.

Emma just giggled again at her son's infatuation with pirates, even though his father was an upstanding Captain in the Royal Navy.

"Killian Jones!" his father hollered, "report for duty, lad."

His son came running over, "Reporting for duty!" he yelled out, saluting his father once more.

Killian saluted back, "Have a seat lad, it's time to eat."

"Yeth thir," KJ sighed, he'd much rather play than be saddled to a chair to eat. "Hi Grammie and Grampth," he added going over to give them hugs.

Rosalind sat in her grandpa's lap for most of lunch while KJ sat next to his grandma. Emma looked around the table at her family. She felt the tug of emotions coming and inhaled deeply to keep them at bay. They sat and chatted through lunch, joking about the hilarity of Emma and her mother being pregnant together. Snow seemed to have needed just a moment to embrace it after all, as she laughed right along with the rest of them. By the end of the meal she was already planning a joint royal ball for the announcement of the newest princes or princesses upon their births.

That night in the quiet of their home, after the twins had fallen asleep, Killian and Emma settled into their bed. He rested his hand at her belly again, stroking his thumb back and forth. He'd barely been able to lay with or comfort Emma during her first pregnancy, as she was so ill. He was going to cherish every moment with her this time. "I meant what I said love, what we have was always good enough for me," he promised, kissing her temple. "So please don't confuse my excitement for this little one as anything more than a new found love for our miracle baby."

Emma laid her hand over his, and cuddled up next to him. His loving words washed over her, and she turned to face him planting a kiss to his lips. They became a tangle of lips and limbs as they got carried away in blissful passion. Killian made love to her reverently until they were both breathless and sated.

"Are you ready for more adventuring, love?" he asked her.

"Always, as long as it's you and me," she answered, "I love you, Killian."

"As I love you," he answered.

Emma fell asleep surrounded by his embrace, with his hand firmly in place over her bump.

5 months later…

Twin cries could be heard in the castle that day, though they were not twins at all. One wail came from the Queen's chambers, while the other floated from the princess' chamber. Yes, the queen and her daughter had birthed their children on the same day. A boy named Leo, after Emma's grandfather, for Snow and David, and a little blonde haired, fair skinned girl named Leia, for Emma and Killian.


End file.
